Parle moi
by trichou
Summary: *Chapitre 9 enfin arrivé*. La vie d'étudiants continue pour les g-boys mais pas si heureuse que cela...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Trichou

E-mail : ou : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi bien sûr, euh…. schoolfic …vous verrez bien °

Couple : le premier c mon préféré ….ça vous aide hein , je peux juste dire que se sont des couples originaux

Disclaimer : bin ils ne sont po a moi pffffffffffff

Alors la narration sont les pensées de Duo.

**Parle-moi.**

_Chapitre 1._

-Bienvenue en cette nouvelle année qui, j'espère, sera riche pour vous autant intellectuellement que…

Et blablabla ! Franchement il ne sait pas changer de discours celui-là ? Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et j'ai 16 ans. Nous sommes le deux septembre et bien entendu le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Il fait super beau dehors et nous sommes assis sur ces #/& de chaises à écouter le directeur faire son blabla de chaque ann…

-Aïe ! Nan mais ça ne va pas Wuffy de tirer comme ça sur ma tresse !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et tu n'as qu'à «écouter et rester tranquille au lieu de te balancer sur la chaise !

-Mais on le connaît par cœur son discours à la noix !

-Shazi !

De quoi est-ce que vous vous étonnez ? Ah ma tresse ! Et oui j'ai les cheveux châtains longs qui m'arrivent au niveau des fesses mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai aussi des yeux d'une couleur rare : améthyste.

Alors celui avec qui je viens de parler c'est mon meilleur ami. Et oui on ne le croirait pas mais c'est bien vrai. Il s'appelle Wufei Chang , c'est un chinois aux yeux et cheveux noirs. Très beau gosse même, dommage qu'il soit hétéro. Oui je suis gay ! Et je le sais depuis un an mainten…

-Aïeuh ! Mais arrête ça, ça fait mal !

-C'est fait pour shazi ! Ecoute maintenant !

Je lui tire la lange mais me réinstalle tout de même pour écouter le directeur.

-Et je finis ce discours en espérant que les nouveaux se familiariseront vite et que les anciens les y aideront de bon cœur. Vous trouverez sur ce tableau la liste des classes dont vous faites partie. Je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire et vous invite à découvrir votre classe.

Sue 'ce' , il se lève suivi de tous les élèves qui se bousculent vers les tableaux, ralala ces jeunes !

Wufei et moi attendons patiemment, nous sommes de toute façon toujours en retard et puis on n'a pas envie de se mêler à l'attroupement devant nous. Nous continuons de discuter pendant que la salle se vide peu à peu.

-Viens Maxwell, il n'y a plus personne.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le tableau qui est à présent libre.

-Voilà c'est là…Cinquième B avec Rossundy comme titulaire.

-QUOI ! Oh non pas lui ! Gémis-je.

Le pire prof que l'ont puisse avoir est Rossundy : mec super grand, qui dépasse les deux mètres, qui porte des grosses lunettes des années quatre-vingt et qui n'a AUCUN sens de l'humour. Une horreur quoi, d'ailleurs il ne nous supporte pas, cela fait trois ans qu'on l'a en français.

Nous sommes arrivés devant la porte. Wufei toque et une voix grave nous dit d'entrer.

-Tiens tiens tiens, Monsieur Maxwell et Monsieur Chang. ENCORE une année avec vous à ce que je vois. Et vous n'avez pas changé, toujours bon derniers !

-Mais vous non plus, professeur, vous n'avez pas changé ! Rétorquai-je.

Il me fusille du regard tandis que je vois de côté que Wufei se retient d'éclater de rire devant la classe. Il faut vous expliquer aussi que cela fait trois ans qu'on le voit porter le même polo et l'on avait compter l'année dernière le nombre de jour où il l'avait mis. Si je me souviens, bien c'était cent quatre-vingt jours. Et oui il l'adore son polo le fifi !

-Puisque vous êtes de bonne humeur, Monsieur Maxwell, vous allez vous mettre au banc du fond à gauche tandis que Monsieur Chang ira au deuxième rang à droite.

Il pense qu'il peut nous calmer en nous séparant mais il se trompe ce fils à papa. N'empêche Wufei râle grave, tu m'étonnes, les deux premiers rangs sont occupés uniquement par les filles. C'est que le prof sait choisir les places ! 'Fin ça ne m'étonne pas, le mec a quarante et des piges et toujours célibataire. Il faut bien qu'il se rince l'œil, il n'en a pas l'habitude !

Enfin bon je me dirige quand même à ma place pour ne pas devoir commencer l'année avec une retenue. Je me couche à moitié sur le banc et le prof commence déjà le cours. Il ne perd pas de temps comme toujours. Je n'écoute même pas, je sais très bien qu'une fille me donnera sa copie avec plaisir quand je lui demanderai…

Je tourne mon regard et souris lorsque je vois Wufei qui se débat tant bien que mal contre l'emprise de la Rélérose Une vraie pieuvre cette fille, surtout vers les beaux mecs et comme je l'ai déjà dit, Wufei en fait partie Raaah le pauvre Wuffy ! N'empêche elle a pas du tout changé cette fille, toujours aussi moche.

Bon une petite sieste moi….

Raaaah la sonnerie-tu-ne-m'as-pas-manqué-pour-rien-au-monde vient de me réveiller sans ménagement. Quelle vie je vous jure ! Tiens Wufei est le premier à sortir, on dirait qu'il a le feu au cul.

Bon par où est-il parti, Mmmmh si j'étais attaqué par la Rélérose où irais-je ?…Les Toilettes !

Et bingo ! Trouvé le pitit Wufifi !

-Bah alors Wuwu, tu joues à cache-cache maintenant ?

-Ahahah ! Très drôle Maxwell mais on voit bien que ce n'est pas Toi qui es traqué par cette…Chose !

-Oui ça je le vois bien ! Hahaha

Regard noir

-Rhum…Bon tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée ici, nan ?

-Mouais.

-Aller viens, de toute façon elle sera occupée à chasser d'autres mecs.

Nous marchons dans le couloir lorsque j'aperçois un groupe de filles de notre classe.

-4tends une seconde Wuffy.

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Oui oui….HEY LES FILLES !

Je leur fais de grands signes en m'avançant et je les vois glousser. Gagné !

-Dites, l'une de vous ne saurait pas me passer sa feuille de français ? Je n'en avais plus et si j'en avais demandé une je me serais fait engueuler comme d'habitude.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une multitude de feuilles me barre la vue.

-Euh oui, une me suffit….Merci Sam.

Un bisous sur la joue suivi de soupires et d'un gloussement et je me dirige vers Wufei qui m'a attendu.

-Evidemment tu n'as pas pris note ! Me réprimande-t-il.

-Mais toi non plus mon cher !

-Mais moi je ne SAVAIS pas prendre note à cause de L'AUTRE !

-Bin alors ne dis pas que ça ne va pas te faire plaisir d'avoir cette feuille, hein !

-Ouais.

-Oh bin boude po !

-Je ne boude pas !

-Aller viens on va manger, je crève la dalle moi !

-Evidemment, le contraire m'aurait étonné !

Je lui souris et nous sortons de l'école pour nous acheter de quoi manger en ville puisque la bouffe de la cantine est l'une des rare chose que je déteste engloutir.

Le reste de la journée se passe plutôt bien et nous avons même eu fini une heure plus tôt car le prof d'histoire était malade !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de la soirée Wufei ?

Nous marchons en ville en direction de notre quartier. On habite dans le même à quelques maisons près.

J'ai cours d'arts martiaux à dix-sept heure et au soir mes parents partent, il faut donc que je reste à la maison pour surveiller Meirian.

-Oh !

Meirian est sa petite sœur de huit ans. Trop mignonne entre parenthèse. Elle a le même regard que Wufei. C'est ce qui m'a frappé la première fois que je l'ai vue.

Wufei et moi nous connaissons depuis maintenant six ans. Avant il habitait en Chine puis ses parents ont trouvé meilleurs boulots ici et donc ils ont emménagé en Amérique.

-Tu avais prévu quelque chose ? Intervint Wufei après quelques temps.

-Bin je m'étais dit qu'on aille en ville au soir puisque c'est la rentrée et que des nouveaux petits gangs se sont sûrement formés.

Oui on chasse les gangs qui se prennent pour des bosses.

D'ailleurs on est amis avec plusieurs gros gangs de la ville et c'est plutôt amusant des fois. Mais on ne transgresse pas les lois ne vous en faites pas ! On aide la police même ! On démonte certains groupes trop dangereux pour la ville.

-Désolé Maxwell. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain on ira.

-Ok pas de problème !

Nous arrivons devant chez Wufei et nous nous séparons.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, la maison est vide. Normal tout le monde travaille. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'étale sur mon lit après m'être débarrassé de mon sac et ma veste.

Vivement demain soir que l'on s'amuse un peu !

À suivre….

Trichou toute contente : ça y est, j'ai finiiii le premier chapitre !

Duo : Un peu court et où ils sont les autres ?

Trichou : C'est l'intro, il faut d'abord se mettre dans le bain c'est pour ça ki a rien qui bouge dans ce chapitre !

Wufei : INJUSTICE !

Trichou ????

Wufei : Pourquoi est-ce que je ne respecte pas le règlement de l'école ? Et pourquoi la Réléchose me colle ?

Trichou : Bin pour mettre un peu de piment dans l'histoire sinon tous les lecteurs vont partir avant la fin ! Et puis soit content que je ne t'ai pas transformé en délinquant !

Wufei : Mouais.

Trichou : Taratata on ne boude pas !

Duo : Et il arrive quand mon Hee-chérichou ?

Trichou : euh tu n'as pas lu le début ?

Duo : bin quoi le début ?

Wufei : Elle a écrit couples originaux shazi !

Duo : Et alors ?

Trichou : bin c'est pas une 1X2X1

Duo : ….

Trichou : Sorry

Duo : …..

Trichou : gomen

Duo: ….

Trichou: Désolé!

Duo : ….Je suis avec qui alors ?

Trichou : -soupire de soulagement- Ah ça il faudra attendre ainsi que les reviews pour savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent.

Duo : Aller des reviews please , je veux savoir !

Trichou :


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Trichou

E-mail : ou : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi bien sûr, euh…. schoolfic …vous verrez bien °

Couple : alors une amitié entre 2 et 5

Disclaimer : bin ils ne sont po a moi pffffffffffff

Alors la narration sont les pensées de Duo.

Remarque : Alors mici à clem-chan qui m'a bien aidé quand ze n'avais plus d'inspi. Kisss à toi car c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pus la continuer !

Réponse aux reviews :

**_Miss AngelLove : _**et non justement pas de 1X2 ou 3X4 ! Quand je veux dire couples originaux, je parle des couples que l'on ne lit pas tout le temps. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras encore bien . Et merci bcp pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

**_hayko maxwell : _**Merci et je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'elle avance assez vite . Je ne veux po trop faire attendre !

**_Alana : _**merci beaucoup, z'essayerai de continuer sur la même voie , sinon pour le couple c'est l'un des trois que tu as cité

Duo : je croyais que tu ne devais rien dire avant le bon moment !

Trichou : vi ze c'est mais ça m'a fait trop marrer qd elle l'a cité . Enfin…voilà un ptit indice ;p

**_Thealis : _**ze n'ai pas fait de Heero/Duo parce que ce n'est que mon deuxième couple préféré et il y a tellement de fic sur eux que z'avais envie de changer. Pour le couple il faudra que tu lises et merci pour tes encouragements, ze ferai de mon mieux.

**Parle-moi.**

_Chapitre 2._

Baille Rooooh que c'est chiant le cours d'histoire ! Comme si ça allait changer notre vie de savoir que Louis XV a succédé à Louis XIV qui avait lui-même des merdes avec son peuple.

Oui nous sommes le deuxième jour de la rentrée, il est onze heures et notre prof d'histoire nous fait un monologue. Personne n'écoute évidemment puisque nous savons d'avance qu'il nous filera une feuille qui résume tout en fin d'heure.

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la classe et remarque, qu'au banc de devant à gauche, que Grégory s'endort. Il a la tête entre ses mains avec les coudes sur la table et se penche dangereusement vers l'avant . A ma gauche, Clément, un mec aux cheveux brun foncé courts et aux yeux de couleur noisette, se retient difficilement d'éclater de rire. Il a mis ses mains sur sa bouche pour se retenir mais ses épaules sursautent déjà. Nos regards se croisent, je lui souris et lève les doigts pour ensuite les baisser un à un.

Cinq…quatre…Trois…Deux…Un…

BOUM !

Cet imbécile de Grégory s'est mangé le banc en pleine face, d'ailleurs il saigne du nez mais il s'est réveillé !

-Monsieur Philippe, voulez-vous bien suivre le cours comme tout le monde ! Sermonne le prof. Et vous Messieurs Stokins et Maxwell, cessez de rire immédiatement !

-Bi…Bien…Monsieur….hi hi

Le reste du cours se passa très lentement mais l'intercours arriva enfin.

-Wuffy, on a quoi comme cours maintenant ?

-Math.

-Ah.

-Et Duo !

Je me tourne et vois Clément qui se dirige vers moi.

-Tu as vu les nouveaux de A ?

-Non , pourquoi ?

-Il paraît qu'il y a un arabe, un français, un japonais et une allemande…Bien roulée dite donc la fille !

-Stokins, pas besoin de nous informer sur tes obsessions sexuelles ! Intervint notre chinois.

-Je ne fais que donner mon avis c'est tout, Wufei ! Enfin soit, c'est juste pour dire qu'il paraît qu'ils vont s'inscrire aux clubs de sport et nous risquons d'avoir du mal à garder nos places dans l'équipe s'ils prennent basket.

-Tu mets beaucoup de 'il paraît' dans tes phrases Stokins.

-C'est parce que je ne les ai pas encore vus non plus. J'ai entendu ces infos de la bouche de deux mecs de A.

-Et tu crois qu'ils suivraient un gang en ville ? dis-je plus bas.

Clément me fixa un moment, croisant ses bras sur son torse, puis dit enfin :

-Possible…Mais les chefs de gangs se sont calmés pour le moment. D'ailleurs Michael a déserté la ville et personne ne sait où il est, et ça c'est un gros problème !

-Sûr ! Il calmait tout le monde et sans lui les têtes dures vont tenter leur chance à coup sûr.

-Oui et c'est pour cela qu'il faudra observer les mouvements des gigolos du coin.

-Justement nous avions prévu de nous rendre en ville au soir.

-Bonne idée mais vous ne serez que vous deux, les autres et mois sommes occupés autre part.

-Pas de problème.

C'est à ce moment que le prof arrive et nous demande de prendre nos livres. Nous commençons à travailler lorsque l'entraîneur de basket entre et nous apprend qu'une réunion aura lieu en début d'après-midi.

Lorsque nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de sport, à treize heures trente, une foule de nouveau est regroupé devant la grande porte.

-Laissez passer les anciens ! Crie Clément en faisant du coude pour se frayer un chemin alors que nous le suivons. Allez, on s'écarte ! Bordel vous laissez passer, oui ? C'est nous qui avons les clés je vous signale !

Cette phrase semble les intéresser puisque nous pouvons enfin respirer. Clément soupire, ouvre la porte et nous entrons suivi des nouveaux. Nous nous installons dans un coin de la salle pendant que les autres sont dirigés vers les vestiaires par l'entraîneur.

-Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? Vous allez commencer par me faire une série de paniers et nous verrons ensuite. Allez-y, commencez !

-Maintenant vous allez me faire des minis matchs à deux contre deux. Allez-y !

Certains sont bons, il n'y a pas à dire ! Surtout deux. L'un est grand, avec des cheveux châtains qui ont l'air de lui arriver sur le visage. Il est très habile et fait de grands sauts plutôt impressionnants. Le deuxième est plus petit mais est aussi habile et très rapide. Il a les cheveux bruns-noirs en bataille et ça lui donne un air rebelle. Ils jouent contre d'une fille aux cheveux courts noirs mais qui ne leur arrive pas à la cheville ainsi qu'un blond qui à l'air si inoffensif qu'on se demande ce qu'ils fait là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les garçons ? Nous demande l'entraîneur.

-Le grand brun qui porte le numéro dix est très habile, dit Wufei.

-Et l'autre brun, le numéro onze, est très rapide, je rajoute.

-Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Merci les garçons.

BIEN ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ET VENEZ ICI !

Nous avons choisi et seul deux d'entre vous serons admis dans l'équipe. Monsieur Barton et monsieur Yui, restez ici tandis que les autres vous pouvez aller vous rhabiller.

Halala, ils râlent sec dite donc, surtout la fille. On dirait qu'elle veut étrangler l'entraîneur mais le petit blond à l'air de la calmer.

-Bien, tout d'abord jeunes hommes, sachez qu'ici on se tutoie, on s'appelle par nos prénoms sauf moi que vous appellerez « entraîneur » et chacun donne son avis à tout moment, c'est compris ?

Deux hochements de tête.

-Alors, donnez-moi vos prénoms, je n'ai que vos noms sur ma liste.

-Heero Yui.

-Trowa Barton.

Très belle voix ce Trowa !

-Bien, alors je vais vous présenter les autres joueurs. Voici Clément, Duo, Wufei, Damien et Kay. Vous pouvez retourner en classe les garçons, on se voit demain à 10h25.

Tout le petit monde se lève et nous nous dirigeons vers les classes. Nous sommes rejoint par la fille et le blond mais lorsque nous arrivons enfin devant la porte des B, Wufei et moi nous asseyons contre le mur tandis que Clément et Grégory rentre en classe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux ? Nous questionne la fille d'un ton sévère.

-Ca ne se voit pas, on se repose, je réponds en lui souriant.

-Mais vous avez cours !

-Mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente la fifille !

-Toi espèce de..

-Arrête Hilde, nous avons cours nous aussi, rétorque le blond.

-N'empêche que vous ne devriez pas être là !

-Les profs ont l'habitude, intervient Wufei.

-Quoi ?

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre sur notre prof de Géographie qui, après nous avoir tous détaillé, fixe Wufei et moi d'un air lasse.

-Quand vous rentrerez ENFIN en classe, j'aimerais que vous le fassiez en silence pour une fois. Merci. Et vous, dit-elle en fixant les quatre autres, j'espère que vous n'allez pas suivre leur exemple. Pitié !

Elle referme directement la porte alors que j'éclate de rire devant les mines plus ou moins surpris des autres.

-J'y crois pas…Dit la fille, Hilde si je me souviens bien.

-Aller viens, on y va sinon nous allons rater tout le cours, fait le blond en l'emmenant vers une autre porte, suivi des deux autres.

Pour finir nous sommes restés tout l'heure dans le couloir mais nous avons quand même suivis les deux heures de français.

Il est maintenant seize heures lorsque nous voyons un attroupement au milieu de la cour.

Ni une ni deux, nous passons la foule mais nous figeons sur place en voyant ce qu'il se passe. Clément et Grégory se battent contre trois autres mecs qui sont en cinquième A. Ils ont dû mal à tenir tête et c'est lorsque nous entendons Clément hurler que nous nous décidons d'agir. Avec l'aide de Kay, nous séparons le groupe mais Clément n'est pas de cet avis. Il veut foncer sur les trois mecs mais je l'attrape à temps, ce qui le met encore plus en colère.

-Lâche-moi Duo !

-Nan sûrement pas.

-Lâche-moi je te dis !

-NON ! Dis- moi pourquoi vous vous battiez !

-Ces cons ont insulté notre ancienne équipe !

-Bin ouais, vous ne savez rien faire. Encore heureux que Heero et Trowa arrivent, on gagnera enfin le championnat, s'écrie l'un des A.

-Oh toi la ferme, je rétorque.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire, la tapette !

-La ferme, j'ai dit !

-Quoi, t'es vexé ? Tu veux pas que tout le monde sache que tu es pédé, c'est ça ? Pourtant c'est flagrant, en plus toi et Zech…

-LA FERME BORDEL !

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?

-Merde les profs.

-Bien, monsieur Maxwell et Stokins, allez dans le bureau du directeur, dit monsieur Rossundy.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi nous ? Je crie.

-Parce qu'il n'y a que vous qui puissiez commencer une bagarre.

-Non Monsieur, intervient le blond en s'approchant de nous, vous vous trompez. Ce sont Max, John et Nathan qui ont nargué les élèves de B mais cela s'est arrangé.

Nous fixons tous les deux, incrédule, celui qui vient de parler. Jamais un élève de A n'a aidé un élève de B, c'est bien connu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut !

-Bien puisque vous avez réglé vos différents, Stokins venez avec moi à l'infirmerie. En voyant l'angle de votre bras, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit cassé. Quant aux autres, je vous tiens à l'œil alors ne recommencez ça, c'est compris ? Bien, venez Stokins.

Je lâche Clément qui suit tranquillement le prof tandis que nous nous fusillons du regard.

-Arrêtez ça ! Crie le blond.

-Ta gueule Quatre, je ne vais pas m'abaisser devant une tapiole, moi, rétorque Max.

Le coup est parti tout seul et personne n'a pu m'en empêcher. Ce con doit sûrement avoir le nez cassé après le coup de poing que je viens de lui mettre. Il se tient le nez qui pisse du sang et ses copains l'aident à se relever. J'aurais bien voulu lui en remettre une autre pour venger Clément mais Wufei me retient et, comme je le sais déjà, il a une sacrée force.

-C'est bon Maxwell, il a eu son compte. On rentre.

-Hn.

-Quant à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Max et ses copains, vous refaites encore la même scène et là je ne le retiendrai pas. Même, je l'accompagnerai, c'est compris ?

Ils nous fusillent du regard mais hochent quand même la tête. Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué que Heero, Trowa, Hilde et le blond, Quatre, s'étaient mis à l'écart. Il y a même Trowa qui me fixe, puis Fixe Wufei et me refixe.

-Viens.

Wufei me prend le poignet et nous sortons de l'école pour se diriger vers le quartier.

-On va chez moi.

-Bah pourquoi Wuffy ?

-Wufei ! Parce qu'il n'y a personne.

-Aaaaah c'est ça tu veux en profiter un max, hein ! Je ne te savais pas comme ça Wuffinout !

-Shazi ! ma petite sœur va revenir dans une heure puis mes parents seront là à vingt heures. Nous irons en ville à ce moment-là.

Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte de sa maison lorsqu'il se tourne vers la droite. Je suis son regard et vois Trowa et Quatre qui ont pris le même chemin que nous. Ils nous dépasse et je remarque que Trowa fixe Wufei puis entre nous pour ensuite détourner la tête et marcher plus vite. Je baisse les yeux et vois que Wufei me tient toujours le poignet. Il a dû le remarquer aussi car il retire vite sa main et rentre immédiatement. J'ai l'air con moi maintenant ! Bon ressaisis-toi Duo ! un pied devant l'autre, voiiiiilà !

Je retrouve notre Chinois au salon et m'affale comme lui sur l'un des fauteuils. Vraiment chouette ce salon. Des fauteuils sont disposés en cercle avec au milieu une table basse. Plusieurs armoires et étagères arpentent les murs ainsi que des tableaux de paysages de Chine. Le seul mauvais point est qu'il n'y a pas de télévision mais ne vous en faites pas Wufei en a une dans sa chambre. Son père n'aime pas trop ce qui est technologie et donc Wufei prend tout dans sa chambre.

Le téléphone sonne mais nous ne faisons que nous fixer jusqu'à ce que Wufei dise :

-Va décrocher, s'il te plait.

-Ah nan, c'est ta maison mon vieux, c'est toi qui y va !

Il grogne mais se lève tout de même et décroche enfin.

-Allo…Tiens, Stokins ! Ca va ?….Et tu seras remis quand ?

Cette question me refroidit d'un coup et je me retrouve très vite à côté de Wufei qui me calme d'un regard.

-Très bien je leur dirai ne t'en fais pas…Oui…Evidemment…Remets-toi bien….Bye.

Il raccroche et me force à me rasseoir puis dit :

-Stokins a le bras droit cassé, plusieurs côtes foulées plus une de cassée, il a un crin important mais sinon le reste sont des hématomes plus ou moins grave. Il ne pourra donc pas venir en ville durant au moins un mois et il nous demande de faire sa vadrouille en plus de la notre si c'est possible.

-Donc on aura plus de boulot.

-Oui mais il nous suffira d'ajouter un jour en plus pas semaine et je pense que ça ira.

-Oui.

Le reste de la fin de journée se passa bien et vingt heures arriva. Nous disons à nos parents que l'on part se promener et on leur certifie que l'on sera là avant vingt-trois heures.

Nous arrivons donc en ville, le soleil commence à se coucher et nous nous dirigeons vers le premier point : le clan

Ils sont réunis dans une ruelle derrière un restaurant italien et lorsqu'ils nous voient arriver, ils nous accueille chaleureusement. Quand je vous dis que l'on a des amis de gang !

Tout le monde est habillé en cuir, y compris nous deux. Wufei porte un pantalon de cuir noir avec une chemise chinois rouge. Quant à moi, je porte aussi un pantalon en cuir noir avec un t-shirt noir et une veste en cuir toujours noir.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, les mecs ? Dit ironiquement Alex, le chef.

-On vient voir comment vont les gangs et s'il y a des problèmes, répond Wufei.

-Nous, on a aucun problème. Tout est resté calme pendant ces deux derniers mois. Et d'ailleurs vous nous avez manqué durant ce temps !

-On a pris des vacances bien méritées après l'année de malades que l'on a eue avant, je dis, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vous comprends, c'était vraiment une sale année. Au fait, comment va Zech, duo ?

-….Bien, il m'envoie de ses nouvelles le plus souvent qu'il peut.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Pour rien au monde, il arrêterait de prendre des nouvelles de toi ! Ricane-t-il.

Sur ce coup je rougis et augmente l'hilarité de Alex lorsque soudain, Collin, un jeune nouveau du groupe, arrive en courant et s'arrête devant son chef.

-Nous avons un problème ! Le gang des scorpions est revenu et ils sont en train d'attaquer les rues ouests de la ville.

-QUOI ! Vite allons-y, nous allons leur régler leur compte !

A suivre…

Trichou les larmes aux yeux

Duo : bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'es pas contente ?

Wufei : Tu voulais plus long ?

Duo : Tu fais encore une dépression ?

Wufei : Tu regarde encore un film qui ne faut pas ?

Duo : Tu n'as pas assez dormis ?

Wufei : Ton vachinout d'amour a disparu ?

Trichou : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Duo et Wufei : Bin quoi alors ?

Trichou : J'ai une crampe au poignet !

Duo et Wufei : --° Ce n'est que ça !

Trichou : Que ça ? Mais ça fait vachement mal !

Duo : Oui peut-être mais ça ne va pas te traumatiser à vie donc on ne risque rien !

Wufei : Et donc pour nous tout va bien.

Trichou : Vous êtes missant avec moi sniffff

Heero : On apparaît enfin !

Trichou : bah oui sinon les lecteurs m'en voudraient

Trowa : On dit rien !

Trichou : bah ça change pas trop de d'habitude hein

Quatre : Et pourquoi on est pas déjà amis ?

Trichou : J'sais pas pour plus de suspense ptetre….Qui sait ?

G-boys : TOI!

Trichou lève les mains : aaaaaaah nan ze sais pas encore la suite donc ze ne sais pas pourquoi !

Duo : Tu ne sais pas encore la suite et c'est toi qui écris ?

Trichou : bin oui ze fais au fur et à mesure

Heero : N'empêche on aurait pus plus parler !

Zech : Tu peux parler on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui es juste donné deux fois et puis basta !

Trichou toute innocente bien sûr : Tiens tu es là toi ?

Zech : Hélas oui !

Trichou : bon bin voilà, chers lecteurs/lectrices, le chapitre deux est terminé j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci de me laisser des reviews

Zech : hey je viens à peine d'arriver que c'est fini ! C'est injuste ! Je vais aller me plaindre

ballonné par les soins de Trichou

Trichou : Rhum, bon à la prochaine °


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Trichou

E-mail : ou : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi bien sûr, euh…. schoolfic …vous verrez bien °

Couple : alors une amitié entre 2 et 5

Disclaimer : bin ils ne sont po a moi pffffffffffff

Alors la narration sont les pensées de Duo.

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Kelidril : _**en fait ze me suis mal exprimé. Gomen ' En fait lorsque ze disais qu'ils se fusillaient du regard c'était carrément quasi tous les élèves de B contre quasi tous les élèves de A. C'est pour cela que Max et sa clique n'ont rien fait. Voilààààà l'explication à peu près logique lool. Quant à ton autre question, ze ne vois pas quoi répondre désolé

Enfin soit z'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**_Alana : _**lool hé oui tu cibles trop bien hélas Disons que pour faire court (surtt pour ne pas trop donner de mes idées ' ) Tro est en effet intéressé par la relation entre Wuffy et Du-du. Pour la relation Zech/du-du hey bin…..ze ne préfère rien dire lool :p, tu le sauras bien assez tôt et donc voilà Z'espère que mes réponses te suffisent sinon biiiin…..tant pis ;p

Z'essaie de finir mes chap + ou – dans le même temps mais hélas quand j'ai des blancs….Ils sont gros . Il n'y a que l'étude qui m'inspire…bizarre et hélas ze n'en ai qu'une heure d'office…Il ne reste plus qu'a ce que les profs soient malades . Encore mici pour ta review et z'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

**_Thealie : _**Mici beaucoup pour si on peut dire et z'espère que la suite va te plaire

**_Mini pouce06 : _**mici bcp et pour le couple et bin c'est surprise lool ze ne peut encore rien dire

Duo : Si tu le peux parfaitement. Il suffit que tu ouvres la bouches et que tu parles !

Trichou : Bin justement c'est pas aussi facile que ça !

Duo : --'

Rhum 'fin soit ….sinon pour les gangs, Wuffy et du-du ne sont po les chefs se sont…disons des alliés même s'ils ne font partie d'aucun gangs. Ils les aident quand il le faut et son amis, ça ne va pas plus loin. Voilà le chap suivant, z'espère qu'il sera aussi bien que les précédents !

**_Hayko maxwell : _**Z'étais sur que ça allait faire des heureux leurs tenues lool . Pour la question de Tro et Wuffy biiiiin faudra lire loool ;p. Enfin le voici le voilà le chap troiiiis ! lool

**_Clem-chan : _**hey bin contente que ça te plaise autant lool. Ze vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer sur la lancée kisssssss

**Parle-moi.**

_Chapitre 3._

_-Nous avons un problème ! Le gang des scorpions est revenu et ils sont en train d'attaquer les rues ouest de la ville._

_-QUOI ! Vite allons-y, nous allons leur régler leur compte_

Nous courons à travers les ruelles en prenant garde à ne pas bousculer les gens et nous arrivons enfin aux quartiers ouest. Des cris nous alertent alors que nous sommes près du parc et nous voyons les membres des Scorpions attaquer des gens et des policiers qui ont voulu prêter main forte. Les Scorpions sont tous habillés de vestes en jeans trouées ainsi que de jeans abîmés de toute part.

Ni une ni deux, nous fonçons droit vers le massacre. Alex et ses mecs s'occupent de ces merdeux alors que Wufei et moi vérifions si les blessés ne sont pas trop en mauvais état. Je surprends une fille qui court vers un vieil homme et décide d'aller voir pendant que Wufei se charge d'un couple qui m'a tout l'aire d'être traumatisé.

Lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur, je remarque que la jeune fille a les cheveux courts, comme….

HILDE !

-TOI ! Je crie.

Elle relève la tête et fait les yeux ronds en me reconnaissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Toi ? Me demande-t-elle.

-T'occupes. Comment va-t-il ?

-….

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

-…Il va bien, il a juste une entorse au poignet.

-D'accord. Tu n'as qu'à l'emmener chez lui.

-QUOI ? Mais je reste ici moi ! Ils vont payer cher ce qu'ils ont fait !

-Pas question, tu vas partir et vite fait.

-NON !

-Ecoute, si tu tiens à rester entière tu vas suivre mon conseil et déguerpir.

-JE VAIS RESTER ICI !

-DUO ATTENTION ! Crie Wufei.

Je me retourne immédiatement et me retrouve face à l'un des Scorpions qui m'assène un coup de poing en pleine figure me faisant tomber au sol. Je me relève rapidement, me poste entre lui et Hilde et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je t'ai dit de partir !

-Mais je veux vous aider !

J'évite un autre coup et en profite qu'il soit de côté pour le faire tomber à genoux en lui donnant un coup de pied aux jambes.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager, tu me gènes plus qu'autre chose !

-Mais…

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS. PARS !

Et merde je n'ai pas vu que l'autre s'était remis debout, il en profite pour emprisonner Hilde dans ses bras tout en lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge.

-T'es l'un des ptits merdeux qui fait chier le gang du Nord !Me dit-il.

-Du Nord…Hum attends….C'est les gros qui se la pètent avec leur chaîne d'argent au froc et leur moto, c'est ça ?

-TOI NE LES INSULTES PAS !S'écrie-t-il en appuyant un peu plus la lame sur la gorge de Hilde qui commence à trembler.

-Ok ok, ça va, je me tais mais ne lui fais aucun mal.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? On dirait que les yeux de la brune vont sortir tellement elle les ouvre. Elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais la laisser entre les griffes de ce type ! Je sais que je suis rancunier mais pas à ce point !

-Je ne la lâche qu'à une condition.

-Vas-y dis.

-Je veux que tu te mettes à genoux et que tu dises tout haut que les Scorpions sont supérieurs à tous les autres gangs.

Alors là, je suis sur le cul ! Ce mec ose me demander de faire un truc pareil ! Je ne peux vraiment pas faire CA ! Mais seulement il tient toujours Hilde…

-Et si je refuse ?

-Ta petite copine mourra.

-Quoi ? Ca ma petite copine ? Tu me prends pour quoi là ?

-HEY ! Crie la dite petite amie.

-Pourtant tu as l'air de bien y tenir à cette fille !

-….

Merde il faut absolument que je trouve une solution et vite ! …. Tiens mais c'est ….

-Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire, maintenant ! Hurle-t-il.

Tiens il commence à perdre les plombs…Parfait.

-Ok ok , je le fais ton truc, pas besoin de t'énerver !

Je m'agenouille sur l'herbe en ne cessant de le fixer dans les yeux.

-Avant que je ne commence, je veux que tu la relâches. C'est ma condition.

Aïe il hésite. Nan nan, faut pas. Dis oui aller aller.

-D'accord.

Ouf, on a eu chaud. Il la relâche et Hilde s'éloigne directement mais elle reste tout de même et nous regarde. Elle n'a rien compris ma parole !

-Vas-y maintenant ! Rugit-il.

-Ok ok, pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça !

….Les Scorpions sont supé…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'achever que Wufei jaillit de l'ombre et assène un violent coup de batte ,si je vois bien, à la tête du mec qui tombe comme une masse sur l'herbe.

-Tu en as mis du temps, Wuffy.

-Justement, c'était pour te voir te mettre à genoux.

-HEY ! T'es missant Wuffy de me faire ça !

-Le jour où tu m'appelleras comme il faut, je serai plus gentil avec toi !

-Vrai ?

Hahaha ça l'effraye Wuffy le regard plein de sous-entendu que je lui ai fait.

-Au lieu de me regarder comme ça, occupe-toi plutôt de cette fille, je vais aider les autres. Les Scorpions sont résistants aujourd'hui.

-Pfffff, tu ne veux pas y aller à ma place ?

-Oh non sûrement pas !

Et il part en me laissant face à mon destin. Raaah je vous jure les 'amis' ! Bon occupons-nous de l'AUTRE.

-Dis-donc toi tu n'as pas encore retenu la leçon !

-Je….Euh….

Hm, elle bégaye maintenant ?

-Oui ? dis-je

-Je…Je voulais te remercier….Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Tout en parlant, elle triture le bas de son pull et a la tête baissée.

Tant mieux parce que là je suis encore sur le cul, j'ai même la mâchoire grande ouverte.

…Bon reprends-toi Duo !

-Ah…Euh…

Bien bien Duo, tu es à court de mot !

-Euh…De rien, c'est naturel…Je n'allais pas le laisser te couper en petits morceaux !

-…Oui, merci tout de même.

Elle relève la tête, me sourit puis par en courant vers un lieu plus sûr, du moins je l'espère.

Bon, la fight, où on en est ? Il y a un mec dans les choux à côté de moi, devant, Wufei se bat contre un géant qui fait presque le double de mon cher chinois, plus loin Alex se défend contre trois costaux et de part et d'autre, les autres se battent contre le reste des Scorpions.

Je sens que je vais aller aider Alex, je déteste quand on s'en prend à un alors que l'on est plusieurs.

-J'ARRIVE ALEX, ATTENDS-MOI GRAND FOU ! Je crie en courant dans sa direction.

En passant, j'entends Wufei parler d'un Shazi qui ne peut pas se contrôler alors que je vois que Alex est mort de rire et a même du mal à tenir contre les trois autres.

J'ai à peine le temps d'arriver que l'un d'eux m'envoie à terre avec un direct du droit.

Y a pas à dire, ça fait vachement mal. Je dois avoir la lèvre inférieure pétée et la joue gauche doit virer au rouge. Je me relève tant bien que mal alors que ce gros con reste planté devant moi, un sourire sarcastique plaqué au visage.

-Ca va Duo ? Me demande Alex, tout en évitant les coups de ses assaillants.

-Ouais ouais, occupes-toi de tes deux copains. Moi je me charge de ce vieux merdeux.

Rah ! Il perd le sourire ce vieux, il n'a pas dû aimer.

-Je vais t'apprendre moi, gamin, ce qu'endure ceux qui osent m'insulter.

-Quoi, tu trouves que tu n'es pas vieux ? Pourtant en voyant ta gueule, on le remarque assez vite !

-LA FERME !

Il s'élance vers moi et essaie de me plaquer à terre mais j'arrive à l'éviter et à lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos, ce qui le fait perdre l'équilibre. J'enchaîne directement pas un coup de genoux au ventre puis lui fait perdre connaissance en lui assenant un coup à la nuque.

Je vais aider Alex et nous arrivons à les mettre KO non sans quelques blessures.

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que tout est terminé et entend que la police arrive.

-Merci pour ton aide, Duo. Je crois que vous feriez mieux, Wufei et toi, de repartir chez vous. On s'occupe du reste.

-Ok.

_Lendemain, 8h du matin._

RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH bordel ne dites pas que c'est moi là !

J'ai la joue gauche aussi bleu qu'un schtroumf qui vient de naître, la lèvre inférieure est marquée d'une grande coupure, mon œil droit est aussi noir que le café que ma mère prépare et enfin je suis ouvert à l'arcade gauche. Bonjour la tronche de malade ! Bon il va falloir quand même aller à l'école aujourd'hui.

Je descends à la cuisine où ma mère prépare le café pendant que mon père lit le journal, assis à table. Je prends vite une tartine qui est sur la table et crie bonne journée à mes parents sans qu'ils aient vu mon visage.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'école tout le monde se retourne à mon passage ce qui me met passablement mal à l'aise.

-BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Je crie en entrant en classe alors qu'un groupe est formé dans le fond de la pièce.

-Salut Duo comment c…TOI AUSSI ! S'exclame Grégory lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi.

-Quoi moi aussi ?

-Regarde Wufei.

En effet Wufei est un peu amoché au visage mais il n'a qu'une coupure à la jour droite et un hématome à la joue gauche.

-Eh bah Wuffy, je te croyait plus agile que ça !

-Regarde-toi avant, Maxwell !

-Justement je me suis vu et j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre.

-Je te comprends parfaitement, ils ne t'ont pas rater cette fois.

-Oui tu peux le dire.

-Voilà le prof, nous dit Grégory alors que nous prenons tous place.

La matinée s'est bien passée à part quelques accrochages avec certains profs qui ont crus que l'on s'était battu l'un contre l'autre.

Midi sonne et nous nous dirigeons vers le réfectoire qui est bondé comme d'habitude.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Je dis alors que nous nous mettons dans la file.

-Des profs font des rondes en ville et comme normalement nous ne pouvons pas quitter l'école, nous aurons sûrement une retenue s'ils nous voient, me répond Grégory.

-Stupide règlement aussi !

-Alors Duo Maxwell, on se bat après les cours maintenant ?

Je me retourne vers la voix et remarque Max et sa clique nous fixe, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Max ?

-Je me renseigne, c'est tout. C'est quand même rare de te voir arriver ici le visage déformé !

-Mon visage n'est pas déformé !

-Si tu veux….Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !

-Ne dis pas que tu fais le timide maintenant ! Ou alors…Tu es tombé sur des gosses psychopathes qui t'ont fait ta fête.

Ils commencent tous à rigoler alors que Wufei et Grégory me retiennent pour ne pas que je lui en mette une. Je me dégage finalement et sors dans la cour pour m'adosser à un arbre.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, Maxwell, me dit Wufei alors qu'il s'assied près de moi suivi de Grégory , Kay et Damien.

-Je sais mais ils m'énervent tellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir leur en mettre une !

-Il faudrait déjà que tu saches nous en mettre une comme tu dis ! S'exclame Max alors qu'ils se dirigent en petit groupe vers nous.

Nous nous levons directement et je vois que plus loin, les quatre nouveaux ainsi que quelques autres élèves nous regardent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Max ? On t'a déjà dis que ce n'était pas tes oignions, alors dégage ! rétorque Grégory.

-Hey, on se calme. Pour que tu sois arrangé comme ça, Maxwell, c'est que tu t'es attaqué à plus fort que toi. Tu t'es fais laminé je suppose !

-Pas du tout Max !

-Moi je dis que si et je parie que tu es parti te réfugié dans les bras de ton Zech chéri, pas vrai ?

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, Max, je gronde.

-Touché ! C'est le mot tabou n'est-ce pas ? Il te manque ton petit Zech ? Il ne peut pas te protéger ici n'est-ce pas ! Tu devrais partir comme lui, comme Zech l'a fait !

-Comme j'ai fait quoi ? Fais une voix que je reconnais très bien.

Nous nous retournons tous et c'est là que je le vois. Zech est là, près des grilles de l'entrée, le visage souriant.

A suivre…

Trichou : ……

Duo : t'en a pis du temps, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Trichou : panne d'inspi --

Quatre : pourquoi nous on n'apparaît plus ?

Trichou larmes au bord des yeux : ze sais il est nul ce chap !

Zech : Bah nan moi je l'aime bien, je viens enfin d'apparaître !

Duo : En fait ça n'a pas beaucoup avancé, on ne sait toujours pas qui est avec qui !

Trichou : ze saiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, z'en ai marre vous ne me dites que des reproches. Ze veux mourir !

Duo : Euh laissez une review pour elle , elle en a très grand besoin !

cours après trichou qui veut se pendre


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Trichou

E-mail : ou : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi bien sûr, euh…. schoolfic …vous verrez bien °

Couple : alors une amitié entre 2 et 5, ex 6X2 hé vi

Disclaimer : bin ils ne sont po a moi pffffffffffff

Alors la narration sont les pensées de Duo.

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Thealie : _**aaaahhh mici pour cette bonne explication de l'absence des autres, tu me sauves là

Tous : Nan on t'en veut toujours !

Sniiiif , zut. Merci pour ta reviews et z'espère que dans celui-ci ils y seront assez à ton goût

**_Hakyo Maxwell : _**Vi povre d'eux, si jeunes et déjà si battus….

Quatre tiens elle devient compatissante tout d'un coup !

Wufei : Ce n'est pas normal !

….Bon tant pis pour eux, ils s'en remettrons de toute façon !

Wfei : je l'avais bien dit !

Tous : TT

Sinon z'espère que ce chap va compenser ! Et encore désolé pour le retard TT

**_Dogidrogi : _**Sorry pour cette peur mais ce nouveau chap va te faire du bien z'espère

**Parle-moi.**

_Chapitre 4._

_-Comme j'ai fait quoi ?_

Je suis tellement heureux de le voir que je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter dans ses bras.

-Hahaha, je t'ai tellement manqué ?

-Oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

-Je suis d'autant plus de bonne humeur alors.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en Angleterre normalement !

-Je passe la matinée en avion rien que pour te voir et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je suis franchement déçu !

Il fait une mine boudeuse auquel je ne peux résister et j'éclate de rire alors que mes amis nous rejoignent.

-Content de te revoir Merquize, dit Wufei alors qu'il lui sert la main.

-Ouais ça fait plaisir, rajoute Grégory et ils se serrent chacun à leur tour la main.

-Zech ?

Nous nous tournons tous en même temps alors que Quatre et ses trois amis se dirigent vers nous.

-Quatre ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans cette école !

Zech serra le blond dans ses bras puis ils se sourient alors que nous sommes tous étonnés.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Je demande en m'avançant vers eux.

-Oui, nos parents sont de très vieux amis et nous nous voyions souvent pendant les fêtes, me répond Zech.

-Mais dis-moi, Zech, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être en Angleterre pour tes études ! Intervient Quatre.

-Je suis en vacances pour le moment et donc je suis venu rendre visite, répond Zech alors qu'il me dédie un magnifique sourire mais cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à Quatre.

-Oh je vois, dit-il sombrement. …Tu n'as plus donné de nouvelles à tes parents et ils s'inquiètent beaucoup, tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Ca m'étonne d'eux !

-Ne dis pas cela ! Ils s'en veulent et voudraient te reparler !

-Tu dis qu'ils s'en veulent ? Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de leur petite fête qu'ils ont organisé il y a à peine une semaine et à laquelle je n'ai même pas été invité alors que c'était l'anniversaire de mon propre père qu'ils fêtaient !

-….Je…Je ne sais pas…Mais ils doivent avoir une bonne raison pour cela !

-Une bonne raison ? Ont-ils eu une bonne raison de me chasser de chez eux alors que je leur avais dévoilé que j'étais gay ! En ont-ils eu quand ils m'ont déshérité et ont tout fait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu de fils ! Hein, est-ce qu'ils avaient une bonne raison ?

Quatre à les larmes aux yeux alors que Zech est sur le point de craquer. Hilde s'approche de son ami qui pleure maintenant librement.

-J…J'y vais…fais Zech puis il se retourne et quitte l'école.

-Attends ! Je crie en le suivant sans que personne ne m'en empêche.

Zech attends-moi je t'en supplie !

Il s'arrête et je me retrouve essoufflé à côté de lui.

-M…Merci de m'avoir attendu….Pfiou…Tu marches vite tu sais !…Zech ?

Il ne s'est toujours pas retourné et lorsque je me met devant lui, je le voit en pleure.

-Oh Zech, non. Ne pleure pas !

Je le prends dans mes bras même s'il me dépasse largement, il s'agrippe à mon tee-shirt et cache son visage sur mon épaule. Ses épaules tressautent et pourtant je ne l'entends pas pleurer. Il relève la tête après un long moment et je lui essuie les traces de larmes avec mes pouces. Je vois qu'il semble hésiter sur quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je lui demande.

-Je…J'aimerais…Juste…

Il baisse la tête et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il est toujours hésitant et passe timidement sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je les ouvre et il approfondit le baiser, laissant jouer nos langues et nous nous séparons lorsque le manque d'air est trop important.

-Je…Désolé…Je ne voul…

-Chuut , tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier et puis…

Je remarque Quatre et ses amis derrière Zech qui nous fixe. Zech suis mon regard et son visage s'assombri.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Dit-il.

-Je…Voulais m'excuser, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Désolé.

-C'est bon, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Allez venez, allons boire un verre.

-Mais nous avons encore cours, nous fait remarquer Hilde.

-Ce n'est pas grave ça, on trouvera bien une excuse, je rajoute.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le café le plus proche et prenons place à une table sur la terrasse. Le serveur commande les boissons puis Quatre entame la conversation.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps ici ?

-Oh à peu près deux jours…

-Quoi, seulement deux jours ! Je m'écrie.

-Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps et puis ce n'était prévu que comme une passade.

-Oh.

Je suis un peu triste qu'il ne reste pas plus mais il me réconforte en me caressant les cheveux.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

-Oui, désolé.

Il me fait un très beau sourire auquel je répond.

-Vous sortez depuis quand ensemble, intervient Hilde.

-Oh, vous êtes en retard pour ça. On est sorti ensemble l'année dernière pendant cinq mois et puis nous nous sommes séparé il y a de cela un bout de temps.

-Mais pourtant nous vous avons vu vous…Enfin…

Hilde, Quatre et Zech tournent au rouge alors que j'éclate de rire. Lorsque je me calme, je remarque que Trowa me fixe mais détourne rapidement la tête. J'hausse un sourcil mais me focalise sur Zech qui répond.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est juste une faiblesse de ma part. Quoi que, si c'était à refaire…

-Zech, retourne directement en Angleterre, je gronde.

-HAHAHA, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

-Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Un bel Allemand qui vit en Angleterre. Il s'appelle Treize Kushrénada.

-Hey bin, je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps !

-Ha pour ça, non !

-Tu as changé, Zech, interrompt Quatre.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, tu es plus ouvert, tu ris plus, tu n'hésites plus à dire ce que tu as sur le cœur… C'est bien. Et je suppose que l'on doit ce changement à Duo.

-Oui, tu as bien deviné, répond-il alors que je atteins le rouge pivoine.

Mais au fait, Duo, reprit-il en se tournant vers moi, pourquoi as-tu autant de bleus sur ton visage ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oh ça…

-Il m'a aidé, moi et plusieurs personnes des quartiers ouest contre une bande hier soir, intervient Hilde.

-Ah bon, tu te bats toujours ? Me demande Zech.

-Oui, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut protéger la ville contre ses fauteurs de trouble.

-je suis d'accord avec toi mais il faut que vous fassiez plus attention. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je en lui souriant.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa de cette façon, Zech, Quatre, Hilde et moi parlions alors que les deux autres ne faisaient qu'écouter. J'appris que cela était tout à fait normal car ils parlaient très peu mais je sentais parfois le regard de Trowa sur moi.

Trowa, ce garçon m'intrigue. Il a l'air de ne s'intéresser à rien mais pourtant il suit parfaitement tout ce qui l'entoure.

Quant à Heero, J'ai très bien vu les regards qu'il envoyaient en biais. S'en était presque mignon.

Maintenant, je retourne chez moi accompagné de Trowa et Quatre. Nous avons laissé les trois autres en ville puisqu'ils ne prennent pas le même chemin que nous.

Quatre et moi parlons de tout et de rien et nous arrivons rapidement devant chez moi.

-Bon bin, à demain, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Oui et soigne-toi bien, répond Quatre.

Je lui fais un vague signe de la main puis entre à la maison. J'ai à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que ma mère me prend dans ses bras.

-Maman j'étouffe, lâche-moi s'il te plait.

-Oh excuse-moi mon chéri mais tu m'as fais tellement peur.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-La mère de Wufei a téléphoné il y a une heure en nous disant que son fils avait des blessures au visage et je me suis inquiété parce que tu ne rentrais pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, ça va bien.

-Mais tu as vu ton visage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Un simple malentendu, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne recommencera pas.

-J'espère bien. Bon, on mangera dans à peu près deux heures. D'ici-là ne grignote pas de trop.

-Compte sur moi !

Je monte vite les escaliers, entre dans ma chambre et passe le reste de la journée sur l'ordinateur ou à manger.

A suivre…

Trichou s'étale sur son lit : en peu plus !

Duo : Nan mais t'as vu tout le temps que tu prends pour….QUATRE pages !

Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu beaucoup de nous ?

Trichou Hésite à mort : …..Naaaaaaaaaaan mais j'ai déjà pleins de boulots pour l'école et en plus mes heures d'études sont prises et comme il n'y a quasi que la que je suis inspiré forcément c'est dur !

-Zech : N'empêche c'est vraiment plus court que les autres.

-Trichou qui se relève d'un bon : Oui bin ça va, j'ai des blancs po possible pour le moment alors pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. MERCI

-Duo qui se rapproche doucement et commence à masser Trichou : Zen trich zen, il faut pas se mettre dans des états comme ça. On fait de simples constatations nous.

BON regarde Trichou qui commence à s'endormir bin merci de laisser des reviews pour l'encourager.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Trichou

E-mail : ou : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi bien sûr, euh…. schoolfic …vous verrez bien °

Couple : alors une amitié entre 2 et 5, ex 6X2, un commencement de 2+3

Disclaimer : bin ils ne sont po a moi pffffffffffff

Alors la narration sont les pensées de Duo.

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Thealie : _**encore mici pour ta review et z'espère que ce chap te plaira mieu que le 4.

**_Hayko maxwell : _**Alors comma ça mon Zech est cool lol ;p

Zech : hé c'est pas comme si c'était toi qui m'avait fait !

Trichou : mouais est c'est bien dommage --…Enfin bon comme tout le monde l'a deviné mon couple préféré est bien 3X2 est ze suis contente que tu les trouves mignon ensemble . Sinon encore mici pour ta review et voilà le new chap qui z'espère te plaira

**_Luci-hp : _**encore mici pour ta review et z'espère que ce new chap te plaira autant .

**Parle-moi.**

_Chapitre 5._

Je marche en direction de l'école avec trente minutes d'avance, ce qui est exceptionnel il faut le dire. Il fait plutôt froid aujourd'hui et je porte un grand manteau, avec les mains dans les poches et le menton enfoui dans une écharpe. Je sens la tresse qui est secouée par le vent mais je n'y prête pas plus d'attentions que cela. Mes pieds sont plus intéressants que le reste à vrai dire. Je continue donc de marcher lorsque soudain, je percute quelque chose de dur et me retrouve le derrière sur le sol froid du quartier et les yeux fixant d'autre paire de chaussures. Je lève doucement les yeux et plonge dans des yeux aussi verts que les rideaux de ma chambre sont rouges.

-Oh euh, bonjour Trowa…Désolé de t'avoir bousculé, dis-je alors qu'il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me répond-il, puis reprend son chemin.

-Je peux t'accompagner ? Je demande en le rattrapant.

-Oui.

-Merci.

Nous avançons depuis quelques minutes déjà mais il n'a rien dit, continuant à fixer devant lui tandis que je lui jette quelques coups d'œil toutes les deux minutes. Plus je le regarde et plus je lui trouve un côté mystérieux qui m'attire mais il me paraît difficile à cerner.

Je me décide quand même d'engager la conversation :

-Tu es français d'origine, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Et tu y as habité longtemps ?

-Non.

-…Tu voyages beaucoup comme ça ?

-Oui.

-…Ah…Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, toi et les autres ?

-Oui.

J'abandonne puisque de toute façon il n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler.

Finalement nous arrivons enfin à l 'école et je n'en suis pas déçu car ce silence devenait pesant pour moi. Nous nous séparons directement et je vois Wufei, accoudé à un arbre, en grande discussion avec Clément, le bras dans le plâtre, en face de lui , ainsi que Grégory, à côté de Clément, riant de ce que le brun vient de dire.

-Salut les gars, dis-je en m'approchant.

-Tiens Duo, on parlait justement de toi, fit Clément en se tournant vers moi, imité par les deux autres.

-Ah bon ! Et qu'est-ce que vous disiez à propos de mon humble personne ?

-Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, Maxwell.

-Tu aurais quand même pu me laisser espérer encore un peu !

-On se demandait juste si tu allais venir aujourd'hui, intervient Grégory.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Bin parce que Zech est là voyons, rajoute Clément. On sait bien que vous êtes quasi inséparable vous deux donc on pensait que tu passerais la journée avec lui.

Heureusement, la sonnerie m'échappe à la corvée de répondre à leur insinuations. Je me dirige seul en direction de la salle d'informatique non sans prendre mon temps pour arriver avec dix bonnes minutes de retard.

-Vous voilà quand même monsieur Maxwell. Je ne vous retiens pas pour cette fois mais ne recommencez pas où vous vous retrouverez en retenue !

-Bien M'dame.

Je m'assieds au fond de la classe alors que la prof reprend son cours :

-Vous allez créer un site sur le sujet de votre choix durant ce mois et vous allez travailler par deux. Je compterai bien sûr le contenu du sujet mais aussi la créativité de votre site. Vous aurez donc toutes les heures de cours de ce mois mais vous pourrez aussi profiter de cette salle pendant vos heures d'étude si il y a bien sûr un surveillant de libre. Sur ce, je vous laisse choisir les groupes et vous souhaite bonne chance pour ce travail.

J'entends le raclement des chaises tandis que tous les élèves bavardent sur qui ira avec qui. Moi, je reste les yeux plongés sur l'écran sans faire attention au reste de la classe.

Je suis sûr que je peux trouver des infos sur les nouveaux gangs à partir du serveur de la police…

-Salut, je peux m'asseoir ? Demande une voix féminine, me faisait sursauter.

Je me tourne, délaissant le clavier, et remarque Hilde, penchée vers moi, les mains sur la table, sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh…oui, si tu veux.

-Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant. …Tu veux bien qu'on fasse le travail ensemble ?

-Mais, tu ne le fais pas avec un de tes amis ?

-Oh et bien, Quatre ne fait pas partie de cette option et Trowa et Heero travaillent tous les deux. Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à me le dire !

-Oh non, ça ne me dérange pas !

-Ok alors. Qu'est-ce que tu avais comme idée sur le sujet ?

-A vrai dire je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé.

-Ah bon et qu'est-ce que tu regardais de si passionnément il y a à peine deux minutes ?

-Rien d'intéressant, dis-je en refermant la fenêtre de l'écran.

-Bon ok, dit-elle l'air déçu.

A la fin de l'heure, nous ne savions toujours pas quel sujet prendre mais je ne m'en fais pas puisque nous avons encore plusieurs heures devant nous. Je retrouve ensuite les autres pour le cours de math qui passa relativement vite. La cloche sonna l'heure de la récré et nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre dans la cour.

-Pas déçu que ce cours soit terminé, s'exclame Clément tandis qu'il se laisse tomber sur un banc.

-Nous savons que tu n'es pas doué en math, remarque Wufei en s'asseyant à côté de moi et face aux deux autres.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas ce cours c'est tout !

-Mais oui…

Nous éclatons tous les trois de rire alors que Clément prend un air indigné. Je me calme à peine lorsque je sens mon portable qui sonne.

-Je vous laisse une minute, leur dis-je en me levant et me dirigeant à quelques pas de là.

-Allo ?

-_C'est bien toi Duo ?_

-Zech ? Mais pourquoi tu me télé phones maintenant ?

-_Je n'aurai pas le temps de te sonner après. Je pars dans une demi heure._

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais pourquoi ?

-_Calme-toi. J'ai des choses à régler en plus en Angleterre et je ne sais pas rester plus longtemps._

-Ah…

-_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec toi._

-Ce n'est pas grave et puis si tu as tellement de choses à faire, je ne vais quand même pas m'interposer !

-_Oui…Mais il faut que je te dise que je te sonne avant tout pour te prévenir._

-Me prévenir de quoi ?

-_Des gangs…Ils ne sont peut-être pas en évolution pour le moment mais je sens qu'ils préparent quelque chose de louche…Et d'après Mak, ça risque de toucher toute la ville._

-Tu as vu Mak ? Comment il va ?

-_Bien pour le moment. Il se remet un peu de la dernière fois mais je préfère que l'on s'attarde plus sur l'autre sujet. Vous devrez faire encore plus attention qu'à votre habitude. Je veux dire par là que n'importe quelle chose louche, il faut que vous l'interceptiez. Si ils se sont tus jusqu'à présent ce n'est pas pour rien. Le mieu qu'il puisse arriver c'est qu'ils organisent des gros coups chacun de leur côté…Le pire c'est qu'ils s'allient._

-Tu penses qu'ils pourraient faire ça ?

_-Ils pourraient en effet, s'ils ont une bonne idée derrière la tête mais pour être sûr il faudra peut-être que vous fassiez vos rondes plus loin que ce que vous en avez l'habitude. Je veux dire par là, les endroits que vous pensez les moins accessibles pour eux._

-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Si ils veulent frapper un bon coup ils se chargeront pour que ce coup soit bien porté et qu'ils touchent bien leur cible.

_-Exacte. Et pour éviter cela, vous devrez être plus intelligents qu'eux._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « être plus intelligent » ?

_-Hé bien…_

-Vas-y crache le morceau, Zech !

_-Je pensais que…Que quelqu'un devrait entrer dans un des gangs…_

-…Quoi ?

_-Si l'un d'entre vous pouvait récupérer assez d'informations sur ce que les gangs préparent, vous pourriez facilement contrecarrer leur plan._

-…Je suis d'accord avec toi sur cette idée mais il y a un gros problème.

_-Quel problème ?_

-Notre identité. Ils connaissent tous nos visages et nous ne pourrons pas entrer dans leur gang comme ça, c'est impossible.

_-Je n'y avais pas pensé…Ou alors…Ou alors vous trouvez quelqu'un qui puisse y arriver._

-Tu penses à envoyer quelqu'un dans la gueule du loup ?

-Je sais que ça à l'air risqué en y pensant mais c'est la seule manière et puis vous serez là pour le soutenir indirectement.

-Moui.

-Ecoute Duo, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, mon avion est arrivé et il faut que je monte à bord. Parles-en toujours à Alex pour voir se qu'il en pense mais je trouve que c'est la meilleure solution.

_-_D'accord, je lui en parlerai. Mais toi maintenant je veux que tu restes à l'écart de tout ça, compris ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as tes études maintenant et je ne veux pas que tu penses tout le temps à notre histoire de gangs mais en revanche je veux que tu te consacres d'avantage à tes études. Tu me l'as promis, tu ne l'oublies pas ?

-_Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié…Je te promets d'essayer de moins intervenir si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux._

-Merci et bon retour en Angleterre alors !

-_Merci aussi. Je t'écrirai aussi souvent que je le pourrai._

-Oh pour ça, je ne m'en inquiète pas !

-Hahaha. Je te laisse maintenant. Passe une bonne journée. Et n'oublie pas que je t'adore.

-Je t'adore aussi Zech.

J'arrête la communication et commence à me diriger vers mes amis lorsque j'entends :

-Et alors Maxwell, encore au téléphone avec ton amoureux ! S'écrie Max accompagné de ses amis mais aussi de Hilde, Quatre, Heero et Trowa.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je rétorque.

-J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas disputé ! Vous êtes tellement mimi ensemble !

-Ha-Ha-Ha, très marrant Max ! C'est même étonnant que cela sorte de toi !

-N'en rajoute pas Maxwell parce que tu pourrais bien le regretter !

-Quoi ? Tu risque d'appeler ton papa, c'est ça ?

-Oh nan Maxwell, ce n'est pas mon père qui risque de t'apporter des ennuis mais bien d'autres gens qui sont beaucoup plus dangereux !

-Oulala attention j'ai vraiment peur ! Je dis en me détournant et partant m'asseoir près de Wufei.

-Que te voulait-il encore celui-là ? Me demande Wufei.

-Rien d'intéressant. Il a voulu me faire peur avec ses relations mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Mais il paraît que ses relations ont augmenté, intervient Clément.

-Et quelles sont ces relations ? Demande Wufei.

-Hélas c'est le pire que l'on pouvait imaginer. Ce sont quelques chefs de gangs. Pas besoin de me regarder avec ces airs ahuris, c'est la triste vérité.

-On est vraiment mal, je rajoute.

A suivre…

Trichou : vivi c'est bien la fin de ce chap après beaucoup beaucoup de temps ze le sais et ze m'en excuse vraiment ! mais z'espère qu'il vous plaira

Encore mici de lire ma fic et z'espère que vous me laisserai des reviews

Pour ce qui est des g-boys et bien ils sont occupés et donc ne peuvent po venir m'emmerder pour le commentaire de fin . Ze ne m'en porte po plus mal à vrai dire

Zech : Moi je suis là !

Trichou : Vi mais toi tu es tout zentil avec moi

Zech : Et voilà, je suis gentil avec elle et ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid --


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Trichou

E-mail :

 Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi bien sûr, euh…. schoolfic …vous verrez bien °

Couple : amitié entre 2 et 5, un 2+3 aussi

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas..

Alors la narration sont les pensées de Duo.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Thealie**Merci en retard de suivre mon histoire, j'espère que tu verras la suite et que tu aimerais toujours autant.

**Ingrid.94 : **Désolé pour cette fin brusque et à mon avis tu n'aimerais pas cette fin-ci non plus désolééééééé.

Voila après plusieurs mois d'absence je reprends cette fic abandonnée, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant.

**Parle-moi.**

_Chapitre 6._

Rolalala quel cours ennuyeux…Je me répète peut être mais l'histoire ce n'est pas mon truc…Et regardez moi ça, il fait super beau dehors, trop beau même pour être enfermé dans une classe à écouter un prof débiter un flux de paroles endormantes pour la plupart.

Enfin au moins je suis à côté de Wufei même celui-ci à l'air ailleurs. Même si je suis chiant des fois je sais le laisser dans ses pensées quand je vois que c'est trop important… Ah la fenêtre que tu m'as manquée depuis ces vingt secondes sans te regarder… Raaaah il y a une classe dehors quelle chance, moi qui mourrait pour être tranquille sous le soleil à bronzer…

-Psssssst Duo.

Je me retourne, posant mon regard sur Grégory, penché en avant pour me parler discrètement.

-Je voulais savoir si Wufei et toi comptiez aller en ville ce soir.

-Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ça ?

-Hé bien…Il sembla hésiter mais se reprit, Est-ce que je pourrai venir avec vous ?

-Oui je ne vois pas d'objections…

-De toute façon plus on est mieux c'est pour le moment, intervint Wufei assis sur les deux pieds de la chaise en équilibre mais fixant toujours face à lui.

-Pas faux, ajoutai-je, fixant sans le voir le profil du chinois.

-Messieurs Maxwell et Philippe, voulez-vous bien suivre le cours ou bien votre discussion est-elle plus importante ?

-Euh non Monsieur, répondit Grégory.

-Et vous Monsieur Chang, une chaise a quatre pieds et non pas deux, asseyez vous convenable s'il vous plait !

C'est ainsi que se termina le cours, moi endormi, regardant par la fenêtre et les autres, silencieux, occupés à écouter le prof.

Nous sortîmes directement après que la sonnerie ait retentit et nous sommes dirigés vers la cours, bondée de monde en cette journée rayonnante.

Nous sommes occupés à discuter tous les quatre lorsque Clément se tait d'un coup, fixant quelque chose derrière moi qui nous fait nous retourner. Devant nous se tiennent les quatre nouveaux oubliant les regards surpris des autres élèves dans la cour. C'est bizarre, Trowa et euh Heero si je me souviens bien, nous fixent sans rien dire tandis que Quatre a l'air gêné et la fille, Hilde a un grand sourire.

-Que nous voulez-vous ? Intervient Wufei après quelques secondes sans que nous ayons bougé.

-On vient voir si on peut se joindre à vous, répond Hilde, gardant toujours son sourire malgré le ton sec de Wufei.

-Et pour quelle raison voulez vous être avec nous ? Reprend Clément.

-On sait que Max et sa bande peuvent aller loin contre ceux qu'ils n'apprécient pas et nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur leurs méthodes, ajoute Quatre,puis me fixant, De plus, vous êtes amis avec Zech ça nous donne un lien en plus.

Je les fixe tour à tour, m'arrêtant un peu sur le visage de Trowa, puis lorsque nos regards se croisent je continue vite pour me fixer sur Quatre qui attend apparemment une réponse à ce qu'il a dit.

-Très bien, dis-je. Je ne vois rien à contredire a tout cela mais faites attention… Une fois que Max aura appris la nouvelle, il va sûrement vous en faire voir car on n'a pas l'habitude ici que des élèves de A se joignent çà ceux de B.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on sait se défendre, Répond pour la première fois Heero.

C'est ainsi que nous avons passé le reste de notre temps libre à en apprendre un peu plus les uns sur les autres dont plusieurs points communs qui nous a le plus surpris. Grégory et Quatre avaient apparemment fréquentés la même école maternelle et le même village jusqu'à ce que Quatre déménage en ville. Hilde a décidé d'apprendre le karaté pour pouvoir se défendre après le soir de son agression et compte rentrer dans la même école que celle de Clément.

Malgré ces quelques points communs, je suis quand même triste de voir que Trowa et Heero n'ont pas beaucoup parlés avec nous. A croire qu'ils ont été forcés de venir.

La journée est vite passée et nous nous dirigeons chez nous, Clément, Grégory, Heero et Hilde ayant pris des chemins différents il ne reste que Wufei, Trowa, Quatre et moi à emprunter le chemin vers notre quartier commun. Je discute de tout et de rien avec Quatre et Wufei tandis que Trowa, à côté de Quatre, ne lâche toujours aucun mot.

D'un coup, je sens qu'on me tire par le bras et voit que Wufei me fixe, puis regardant autour de moi je constate qu'on est devant chez lui. Je me retourne vers Quatre, qui a l'air surpris de l'interruption, et Trowa, fixant Wufei.

-Désolé mais je m'arrête la aussi, on reprendra la conversation plus tard.

-D'accord pas de problème, répond le blond. Bonne soirée à vous deux. Ajoute-t-il en s'éloignant, suivi de Trowa.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir Wufei au lieu de m'arrêter comme ça d'un coup, dis-je en refermant la porte d'entrée et suivant mon ami vers le salon.

-Je sais très bien que tu ne t'aurais même pas aperçu ce que je t'aurais dit, ajoute-t-il lorsqu'on entre dans la pièce.

-Mouais c'est ça…Oh tiens qui voila, ma princesse des îles !! Dis –je en écartant les bras et m'agenouillant.

C'est là qu'une petite tête noire fonce dans mes bras pendant que Wufei hausse les épaules et soupire.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça où elle va vraiment y croire.

-Dis Dudu, tu n'avais pas dit que tu viendrais une fois à la maison pour me conduire aux manèges hein dis dis dis dis, s'exclama la tête noire du nom de Meilan.

-Oui oui je sais ma puce mais la je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps mais promis dès que j'ai une après-midi de libre je viens te chercher.

-Cooool !

-Dis moi Meilan, tu ne devais pas partir avec papa et maman au cinéma ? Demanda Wufei

-Si si mais ils sont partis acheter des trucs deux minutes avant que vous n'arriviez, répondit la petite s'éloignant de moi et allant s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Et ils t'ont laissés toute seule comme ça ? S'écria presque mon ami.

-Ne t'en fais pas Wufei, elle devient grande et puis ils savaient qu'on allait pas tarder à revenir. Je sais qu'il y a du grabuge en ville mais ici c'est un coin tranquille.

-On ne sait jamais Duo, tout peut arriver,même ici.

Juste à ce moment nous entendîmes une voiture se garer dans l'allée et quelques secondes après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir laissant apercevoir les parents de Wufei, des paquets en main.

-Ah contente de vous voir les garçons, dit la mère de Wufei, toute de noire vêtue et portant un chignon qui tient ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de mon ami. On vous a acheté de quoi manger ce soir vu que je ne suis pas là. J'ai bien sur pris de la nourriture congelée vu qu'aucun de vous deux n'est doué pour la cuisine.

-Maman ! S'outra Wufei, devenant rouge aux joues tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

-Merci Madame, répondis-je.

-Bon n'oubliez pas que si vous avez besoin d'aide ou autre, vous appelez sur mon portable, dit-elle en prenant sa fille et en se dirigeant vers la porte suivis de nous deux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas maman tout ira bien.

-Je l'espère bien, et ne faites pas trop de bazar dans la maison j'ai nettoyer ce matin.

-Oui oui, on ne fera rien !

-Très bien, sourit-elle. A ce soir alors, bonne soirée à vous deux.

-Merci maman.

-Merci Madame à vous aussi, rajoutai-je en la regardant entrer dans la voiture après avoir placé sa fille à l'arrière. Le père de Wufei nous fit un signe de la main et la voiture partit vers la ville.

-Nous pouvons y aller maintenant, Philippe nous rejoindra là-bas, reprit Wufei après quelques temps.

-D'accord.

C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeons vers les quartiers les moins bien fréquentés de la ville à la recherche de nos amis qui ne doivent pas se trouver bien loin.

-Hey Duo, Wufei !!

Nous nous retournons pour faire face à un membre du gang.

-Ah tiens Toishiro, que fais-tu ici ? Demandai-je.

-Je me dirigeais vers le lieu de rendez-vous quand je vous ai vu alors je suis venu vous emmener à l'endroit prévu.

-Ce n'est pas de refus, on aurait pu chercher toute la soirée comme ça, ajouta Wufei.

Nous suivons donc notre ami qui nous emmène vers un vieux bâtiment quasi en ruine. Il toc trois fois à la porte qui manque sérieusement de s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre et quelqu'un lui ouvre, nous laissant passer. Tout, dans le bâtiment que l'on croit sur le point de s'effondrer, est très bien aménagé, créant une atmosphère de bien être et accueillant.

-Ah vous voila enfin vous deux, s'exclame Alex, se levant de son fauteuil. J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais.

-Que nous vaut cet accueil inhabituel de ta part ? Intervient Wufei.

A ce moment, le visage d'Alex changea, s'assombrissant.

-Ce devient sérieux les gars, il va falloir s'occuper des petites racailles une bonne fois pour toute ou sinon ça va chauffer.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Ils saccagent de plus en plus de petits commerces pour leur faire peur et les voler. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de faire ça de leur choix, plutôt pour suivre certains gangs.

-Et que proposes-tu ? Intervins-je.

-On va juste leur faire un peu peur, rien de grave, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Après tout ce ne sont que des gosses encore et mieux vaut qu'ils ne suivent pas le chemin des méchants adultes.

-Tu sais que tu es navrant que tu parles comme ça ? Ajouta Wufei.

-Hahaha, je le sais assez bien, tu me le rappelles toujours Wufei. Ah bien nous voila au complet, dit-il en voyant Grégory arriver dans la pièce. On peut y aller alors, nous allons nous diviser en petits groupes pour nous étendre dans la zone sud, et souvenez-vous on est la que pour faire peur, même s'ils essaient de nous provoquer n'utilisez la violence que pour vous défendre en dernier recours, mais les petits coup sont permis pour la frayeur bien sûr.

-Toujours le dernier mot pour, Alex, fis-je.

Il me sourit et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la sortie mais plus précisément vers les bas quartiers.

Nous nous sommes divisés comme convenu, Wufei, Grégory et moi ensemble et sommes à la recherche de petites canailles qui veulent faire la loi. Il commence à pleuvoir mais nous y sommes habitués et ne cherchons même pas à nous couvrir. C'est alors que l'on entend un cri, suivi d'un bruit de casse. Immédiatement nous courons vers l'endroit et nous pouvons voir cinq jeunes autour d'un pauvre vieux qui tremble de peur.

-Hé oh qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Criai-je et ils se tournèrent tous d'un coup dans notre direction.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, vous, s'écria un des jeunes.

-Oh mais ça nous concerne justement, ajoutai-je un sourire en coin tandis que Wufei et Grégory s'approchèrent du groupe.

-Ne t'approche pas toi ! S'exclama un autre qui sorti un couteau de poche et le brandit vers Wufei mais celui-ci n'en eu cure et continua sa marche. Lorsqu'il arriva près du garçon, il lui tordit le bras, le faisant lâcher le couteau et le recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche, le bloquant, gardant une main à la gorge du jeune qui commença à trembler.

Pendant ce temps, Grégory avait du attaquer un autre car celui-ci était à terre, recroquevillé, se tenant le ventre. Les trois autres essayèrent de s'en prendre au vieil homme mais je fus plus rapide et envoya un beau coup de poing dans la figure de mon opposant qui recula de plusieurs pas.

-Laissez cet homme tranquille, dis-je, la voix dure, mes yeux lançant des éclaires.

-Voyez-vous ça qui découvrons-nous, fit une voix grave que je connaissais très bien. Je me retournai et vit Adrien, le chef d'un des plus gros et dangereux gangs de la ville, accompagné d'un bon nombre de ses sbires.

-Que venez-vous faire sur nos plats de bande ?

-Euh, on fait un peu de ménage ? Répliquai-je.

-Et bien ce petit ménage ne me plaît pas du tout. Les gars occupez-vous-en.

C'est alors qu'ils foncèrent sur nous, laissant les autres jeunes s'enfuir. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous et je sais bien qu'on ne va pas tenir, j'ai moi-même du mal à éviter leurs coups. C'est alors que j'entends un cri venant de Grégory, je me tourne vers lui et le voit tomber entre ses agresseurs mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir plus car les autres continuent de m'attaquer. Je n'en peux plus je ne tiens quasi plus sur mes pieds et les autres doivent s'en rendre compte car ils redoublent les coups. Je reçois un dernier coup de genoux dans le ventre qui me fait tomber à terre, à genoux me tenant le ventre. C'est alors que je vois que Adrien s'est mêlé à la bagarre mais avec Wufei et celui-ci ne tient plus beaucoup, je voudrais me relever et l'aider mais je ne peux plus bouger et les autres sont toujours autour de moi. C'est alors que je vois Adrien sortir un couteau et le planté dans le ventre de mon ami, un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres. Je crie mais reçois un coup aussi sec. Je vois Wufei tomber à terre, le sang inondant ses vêtements. Je voudrais tant l'aider, que quelqu'un nous aide je vous en supplie. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt s'il vous plait quelqu'un…

D'un coup je vois Adrien qui prend Wufei dans ses bras et se dirige vers la sortie avant de dire :

-C'est bon les gars on en a assez fait ce soir. Quand à toi Duo ceci était une petite mise en garde sur ce qui va vous arriver. Remet toi vite de tes blessures ça ne va pas tarder…

Et sur ce, il me laissa seul, les autres le suivant. Je rampai jusqu'à Grégory et le vit inconscient, couvert de sang et de bleus commençant à se former. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment…comment en sommes nous arrivés là ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?? Je me surprends à pleurer, recroquevillé près de Grégory. Je veux revoir Wufei…Ou est-il ? Où l'ont-ils amené ? Et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi… Pas moi ?

A suivre…

Et voila, je sais la fin est un peu brusque mais c'est pour relancé l'histoire désolé.. Ne m'en voulez pas !!


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Trichou

E-mail :

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi bien sûr, euh…. schoolfic

Couple : amitié entre 2 et 5, un 2+3 grandissant

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas..

Alors la narration sont les pensées de Duo.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Atsuna : **Merci à toi de m'encourager, tu m'aides beaucoup . Gros bisous.

**Nane29 : **Je suis énormément contente que cette fic te plaise tant et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera bien plaisir !

Voila après plusieurs mois d'absence je reprends cette fic abandonnée, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant.

**Parle-moi.**

_Chapitre 7._

Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? ... Je ne le sais pas ... Je voudrais aider Grégory mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Tous mes muscles semblent ne plus réagir à ma volonter.

Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Que se passe-t-il et pourquoi Wufei, pourquoi lui ... Nan je ne veux pas ça ...

Mais qu'est-ce ??

Je sursaute brutalement en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève vivement la tête couverte de sang mélangé avec mes larmes.

Mais quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi est-il là ?

-Tu pourras te relever ? Me demande Trowa, penché vers moi, les mèches humides lui tombant devant le visage, le cachant encore plus.

-Euh ... Je pense oui mais ...

Je baisse vivement la tête vers le corps inerte de Grégory.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, reprends le brun en s'accroupissant après de mon ami, je vais l'accompagné à l'hopital après t'avoir emmené dans un endroit plus chaud.

Il le prend dans ses bras et m'observe d'un regard toujours neutre, comme à son habitude, comme s'il trouvait normal de retrouver deux camarades d'école en sang dans un magasin. Je me relève quand même tant bien que mal et voyant qu'il ne m'attend pas plus je le suis docilement, ne sachant réellement pas quoi faire d'autre à ce moment précis.

-Mais ! Repris-je après quelques secondes de silence dans la rue de la ville. Il faut d'abord s'occuper de Grégory avant moi ! Il est sans doute gravement blessé, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma maison est sur le chemin de l'hopital. Je te conduis là et je dépose ton ami tout de suite après.

Je suis un peu surpris par son idée mais je continue tout de même à le suivre. Il pleut toujours mais aucun de nous deux ne semble s'en préoccuper d'avantage. Soudain, il s'arrête devant une porte, fouille dans sa poche en gardant Grégory contre lui. Il pousse ensuite la porte avec son coude et se tourne vers moi :

-Rentre et attends moi dans le salon, je reviens directement. Et ça ne sert a rien que tu viennes aussi, tu risques d'alarmer les infirmiers vu ton état, rajouta-t-il avant que je ne pus ouvrir la bouche.

Je rentrai ainsi dans la maison attenante aux autres dans la ville, entendant la porte se refermer doucement derrière moi. J'avançai doucement tatonnant avec ma main droite sur le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur utile. Je finis par en trouver un et l'actionne, découvrant une trainée de lumière sous une porte à droite. Je l'ouvre doucement, passant d'abord ma tête puis le reste de mon corps et découvre la pièce qui est apparemment le salon. Une assez grande pièce avec des fauteuils qui forment un carré au centre de la pièce, plusieurs meubles contre les murs et ne comportant pas beaucoup de décorations. Une pièce vraiment simple, même trop vide à mon goût. Enfin ... Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'asseoir et attendre qu'il revienne ... J'ose à peine m'asseoir dans un canaper, les fesses sur le bord et c'est vraiment inconfortable même si il doit être très mouilleux. Les blessures se ravivent un peu mais je n'y prête pas trop d'attention, enfin j'essaie. Le temps n'avance pas ! Ou bien il prend vraiment trop de temps, c'est si grave que ça l'état de Greg ? Non il ne faut pas penser à ça ! Ca va aller ... Oui ... Surement, je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Je ne peux rien faire !

Le claquement de porte me fait sursauter et je me lève aussi vite que je le peux alors que je vois Trowa qui rentre dans la pièce.

-Comment va Grégory ? Ce n'est pas grave ? Les médecins ont dit qu'il allait s'en sortir ?

Je ne peux m'empecher de le questionner pendant qu'il enlève sa veste sans empressement et la pose sur le dossier du canaper. Et lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi je ne peux que me taire face à ce regarde dur mais sans être méchant.

-Il passe la nuit là-bas pour qu'ils vérifient ce qu'il a. Tu n'auras qu'à le voir demain.

-Euh ... D'accord ...

Je n'ose ajouter un mot face à ce regard qui me fixe toujours. L'instant est ensuite interrompu par celui qui m'intrigue. Il s'avance vers moi jusqu'à être très proche et me prends le bras, en observant cette fois mon bras meurtri.

-Dis moi où tu as mal dit-il sans lever les yeux.

-Euh ... Ce bras, le ventre et la tête.

-Je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. Répond-il en me lachant le bras et sortant de la pièce.

Il revient quelque minutes après avec une boite à pharmacie.

-Enlève ton t-shirt que je puisse t'aider.

Je suis si surpris par cette phrase que je ne bouge pas pendant qu'il arrange les affaires sur la table basse, et se tournant ensuite vers moi me dit :

-Si tu le garde j'aurai du mal à te soigner.

-Euh bin, je ... Je peux le faire tu sais, béguayais-je lorsque mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

-Dans ton état ça serait dur.

Je finis par accepter et enlève mon t-shirt, le posant à terre. Je le vois s'avancer vers moi et lève les yeux au plafond, sentant mes joues chauffées à une vitesse folle. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au moment où je sens ses mains parcourir mon torse en vue de déceler mes blessures. Je sens qu'il s'éloigne mais reviens quelques secondes après et applique une pommade qui me fait mal mais je ne dis rien et serre les dents. La douleur s'atténue alors lorsque je sens de nouveau ses mains sur ma peau mais cette fois pour placer un bandage sur les parties douloureuses de mon corps. Il s'éloigne encore de moi et je baisse directement la tête, observant attentivement le sol alors que je l'entends quitter la pièce. Mes joues brulent toujours autant et je ne trouve aucun moyen de faire baisser la température de ma peau.

Il revient et s'installe dans le canapé face à moi mais j'ai toujours les yeux sur le tapis.

-Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, soufflais-je alors, après un moment de silence.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état dehors.

-Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de t'occuper de moi comme ça, dis-je en relevant la tête et plantant mon regard dans le sien comme si c'était instinctif.

Il hausse les épaules et sans un mot ressors de la pièce. Je me demande si je n'ai pas dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas car les minutes s'écoulent et il n'y a toujours aucun bruit de sa présence. Je décide de me lever et aller voir lorsqu'il revient avec un tissu noir en main. Je sursaute et m'arrête sur ma lancée, à moitié levé.

-Tiens, tu vas attraper froid. Je t'ai trouvé un pull.

-Euh merci. Répondis-je en prenant le pull qu'il me tend.

Sans un mot de plus, je vais pour le mettre lorsque la douleur du bras et de mes cotes se révèlent plus douloureuses que je ne le pensais. Trowa semble s'en appercevoir car il s'approche de moi, s'assied à mes côtés et me prend le vêtement des mains. Sans rien ajouter, il m'aide à passer les manches avec une délicatesse qui m'étonne et, avec plus de douceur, me facilite la tâche pour passer la tête. Mais au moment où je devrais voir là lumière du salon, je me retrouve à cinq centimètres de son visage. Mes joues s'empourprent automatiquement tandis que ses mains aident le pullà descendre mon torse. Lentement, et même délicatement, ses mains remontent le long de mes cotes puis de mes bras, jusqu'à ce qu'ils encadrent mon visage. La fraicheur de ses mains me fait un bien fou et je ne peux que soupirer d'aise. Avec autant de douceur, son pouce me caresse la joue et je vois son visage se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rejoignent. Je ne peux pas bouger, non, je ne veux pas bouger. C'est si doux et si frais. Je ferme les yeux sous cette douceur qui me fait tant de bien. Je sens ensuite le contact se rompre et rouvre les yeux immédiatement. Il me fixe mais je suis déçu de ne retrouver que ce regard neutre habituel. Il s'éloigne de moi et lorsqu'il arrive près de la porte me dit :

-Je te prépare la chambre d'ami, si tu veux téléphoner à tes parents le téléhone est à côté de toi.

Et sans plus un mot il sort, me laissant seul et chamboullé.

Bon oui il m'a embrassé ... Pourquoi, ça je ne sais pas, mais il l'a fait ce n'est pas un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve qui s'est arrêté trop tôt. Aller ressaisis toi Duo !

Je me penche sur le côté, prend le combiner et compose le numéro de la maison. Aussitôt une voix se fait entendre :

-_Duo ! Duo, dis moi que c'est toi !_

-Oui c'est moi maman ne t' inquiète pas.

-_Comme ça que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Tu as vu l'heure ! Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi depuis longtemps ! J'ai failli appeler la police !_

-Maman ça va, calme toi. Je suis juste aller chez un ami et on a pas vu l'heure passé, je m'en excuse.

-_Donc tu es sur que tout va bien ? Et c'est qui cet ami ?_

-Un ami de l'école, d'ailleurs il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui vu l'heure tardive.

-_Ah d'accord, oui c'est une bonne idée, avec ces délinquants pour le moment ce n'est pas sur de sortir en pleine nuit. Donc tu ne reviens à la maison que demain ?_

-Oui on partira en cours d'ici directement.

-_Très bien mon coeur. Mais préviens moi la prochaine fois au lieu de me faire transir comme cela !_

-Oui promis maman. Bonne nuit.

_-Bonne nuit, a demain._

Je raccroche et me décide à monter à l'étage à la recherche de Trowa. Je le retrouve finalement, occupé à arranger le lit et lorsqu'il se relève tout est apparemment prêt à m'acceuillir.

-Je t'ai préparer un pyjama sur le bureau là, je te réveillerai demain matin.

-D'accord, merci.

Je lui sourit mais lorsqu'il passe près de moi ce n'est que pour me dire un « Bonne nuit » sans un regard de plus et il ferme la porte derrière lui.

Je baisse la tête en me traitant de tous les noms. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser tout en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Ca ne se passe que dans les films ces choses là et apparemment le baiser de tout à l'heure n'a aucune signification pour lui ...

Je m'avance vers le lit, soulève la couverture et m'y allonge sans me changer. Dans mon état c'est quasi impossible. J'ai du mal à trouver une bonne position. Je ne peux que rester sur le dos, moi qui ne supporte que de dormir sur le côté, c'est génial ... Enfin bon ... Bonne nuit Duo la poisse ...

_A suivre ..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plus que les autres même s'il est un peu plus court désolé. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire dessus n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ca fait toujours plaisir, merci._


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Trichou

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi bien sûr, euh…. schoolfic

Couple : amitié entre 2 et 5, un 2+3 grandissant

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas..

La narration est la pensée de Duo.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Atsuna**** : **Merci à toi de m'encourager, tu m'aides beaucoup. Gros bisous.

**Nane29 : **Je suis énormément contente que cette fic te plaise tant et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera bien plaisir.

**Parle-moi.**

_Chapitre 8._

_Il s'approcha de Wufei, le corps inerte sur le sol, s'agenouilla et me sourit, de ce sourire sadique. Il le prit dans ses bras et s'éloigna sans que je ne pus faire un geste, pourtant je suis seul face à lui... Il passe la porte et une lumière blanche m'aveugle, cette lumière si chaude qui me brûle presque les yeux, mais qu'est ce..._

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement mais les referme immédiatement. Saleté de soleil, qu'est ce qu'il fou là lui ! J'essaie de remonter la couette sur mon visage de ma main valide mais le drap est trop court et je ne peux que pousser un grognement de mécontentement. C'est bizarre, j'avais le souvenir que mes draps n'étaient pas si courts… Etonné, je rouvre les yeux et observe la petite chambre dans laquelle je me trouve. Conclusion : cette pièce m'est totalement inconnue.

Un vague souvenir des événements de la veille me revient en mémoire… Et plus particulièrement l'épisode du pull. La grande question est : comment réagir à ça ? Hier, il a fait mine de rien après. Bon c'est vrai, fallait pas que je m'attende à quelque chose de romantique avec ce type mais… Non, en fait je n'ai rien vu venir. Et pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Et à vrai dire, je crois que je recommencerais bien. Enfin, avec Trowa, on peut toujours rêver pour que ça se reproduise.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir me ramènent à la réalité : on a école, aujourd'hui… Je me lève après m'être étiré tant bien que mal, même si c'était plus douloureux qu'agréable, et me dirige vaillamment vers la porte… Et me retrouve nez à nez avec Trowa. Ah l'angoisse ! Que faire ? Ne rien dire et attendre qu'il parle ou dire bonjour ? Bah, au point où j'en suis, il ne me reste plus qu'à tenter d'engager la conversation.

- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Au vu de la tête qu'il fait, je croirais presque qu'il n'a pas eu un meilleur sommeil que le mien. Tant mieux, je me sens moins seul… Ou pas ?

- Il y a un petit déjeuner en bas. On part dans dix minutes.

Et le voilà reparti ! J'essaie même pas de le retenir, encore trop endormi pour ça. Je me gratte la tête avec mon bras indemne... Vu que je ne suis pas chez moi je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de me changer donc bon... Je descends lentement les escaliers et me dirige vers une bonne odeur de café fraîchement moulu. Trowa est déjà installé et ne relève pas la tête lorsque je rentre dans la pièce. Je m'assied face à lui et prend timidement un croissant qui n'est englouti, pour une fois, qu'à petites bouchées. Je vois du coin de l'oeil le brun qui m'amène une tasse dont la fumée m'avertit que son contenu est bien celui auquel je rêve depuis que je suis arrivé... Je le remercie et je suis surpris par ma voix basse, quasi incompréhensible. Il sort ensuite de la pièce et je finis silencieusement le café.

-Il est temps d'y aller, on va être en retard sinon.

Je me lève et le retrouve devant la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte. Il me laisse passer et referme à clé derrière lui. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'école et étrangement je n'ai même pas envie de parler... Il doit déteindre sur moi c'est pas possible. Cette réflexion me fait sourire immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-Euh rien, désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

Malgré cette phrase banale, je sens mes joues qui chauffent. Ressaisis-toi Duo, on dirait une pucelle en détresse là ! Je secoue la tête et perçois un regard observateur de Trowa mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et je me réjouis lorsque nous arrivons enfin à l'école.

-Et bien, merci de m'avoir logé et euh... Bonne journée !

Je n'attends même pas une réponse de sa part, s'il en avait fait une, et cours aussi vite que mon état le permet dans un coin tranquille et loin des cours et des autres élèves.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, caché sous les gradins de la salle de sport, mais c'est le seul endroit où je peux être au calme et réfléchir sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Mes pensées se convergent toutes vers un seul et unique point : Wufei. Où peut-il bien être ? J'espère de tout coeur qu'il est encore en vie sinon je ne me le pardonnerais jamais...

Je suis coupé court dans mes pensées lorsque j'entends des voix, ou plutôt des ricanements... Des bruits de pas m'indiquent que ces personnes s'approchent d'ici et je relève la tête, attendant les nouveaux arrivants. Mais je ne peux que pester d'avoir choisi cet endroit lorsque je reconnais le groupe de Max, riant à grands éclats, se dirigeant droit vers moi. Ils ne mettent pas beaucoup de temps à me voir et je sors directement de ma « cachette », avançant comme si de rien n'était, mais lorsque j'arrive à hauteur du groupe, deux de ses acolytes me prennent par le bras, me stoppant dans mon élan.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça Maxwell ?

-En cours, c'est fait pour ça les écoles généralement.

-Ne fais pas ton malin, tu n'as pas ton garde du corps cette fois, tu es seul face à nous cinq.

-Et je dois pleurer c'est ça ?

-Maintenant, non, mais attends de voir...

Je n'ai pas le temps de rétorquer que je suis assailli de coups de poings et de pieds. Je me retiens de crier car je sais que ça leur ferait plaisir mais un cri de douleur traverse ma bouche lorsque l'un des pieds s'abats sur mon bras. Après j'entends juste une voix que je connais avant de les voir s'enfuir par une sortie de secours. J'essaie de me relever mais je ne dois mon équilibre qu'à l'aide de mon sauveur. Je lève les yeux vers la tête blonde qui me soutiens de presque tout son corps.

-Est ce que ça va ? Demande Quatre.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux si j'avais un jacuzzi à disposition.

Il semble un peu surpris par ma réplique mais m'aide quand même à avancer mais quelques secondes après j'entends de nouveau des bruits de pas et je vois surgir Hilde, Heero et Trowa qui, après la surprise passée, aide Quatre à me supporter. Pour finir c'est Heero et Trowa qui me soutiennent, me conduisant vers l'infirmerie alors que Quatre raconte à Hilde ce qu'il a entendu et vu, bien sur sans le groupe de Max. Alors que nous arrivons près de la porte de' l'infirmerie, j'entends une petite phrase qui me surprend :

-On dirait que je ne suis là que pour te supporter.

Je tourne les yeux vers Trowa, surpris, alors que les trois autres nous regardent, les deux derrières leur regard remplis de questions.

-Oui... J'attire les ennuis on dirait.

-On dirait bien oui.

Il finit par détourner le regard et frappe à la porte mais personne ne semble vouloir ouvrir. Heero finit donc par se décider à ouvrir la porte et nous sommes seuls à rentrer, aucune trace de l'infirmière.

-Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière, propose alors Quatre après un moment.

-Oui et nous on va aller en cours pour expliquer votre retard, fit Hilde en sortant, suivi de Heero.

Je me retrouvai donc le bras autour des épaules de Trowa, toujours appuyé contre lui et avec son bras autour de ma taille.

Soudain, je sentis son étreinte se raffermir alors que j'enlevais mon bras valide de son cou. Son deuxième bras vint rejoindre le premier et je ne pus que lever des yeux hébétés et surpris vers le brun qui me fixait de son regard éternellement neutre. Alors que je voyais son visage se rapprocher du mien, une de ses mains remontait vers ma nuque pour la maintenir en place, empêchant un mouvement de recule, si je le voulais bien sur. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je fermai instinctivement les yeux, profitant un maximum de ce moment magique. Je levai les bras pour les croiser derrière sa nuque mais mon bras droit n'en fit qu'à sa tête et la douleur ressurgir laissant passer un petit cri de douleur au travers de mes lèvres. Nous nous séparâmes de quelques centimètres mais il n'enleva pas ses bras de ma taille, me certifiant ainsi que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais lorsque je voulu reprendre le contact de nos lèvres, nous entendîmes les pas et des voix se rapprochant de nous. Nous reculâmes vite l'un de l'autre mais je ne vis pas le coin de table derrière moi et me le pris près des côtes. Je me courbai sous la douleur et c'est ainsi que l'infirmière nous découvrit en entrant : moi à genoux, replié sur moi et Trowa accroupit près de moi.

-Mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va jeune homme ?

Je ne réponds même pas, me laissant guidé par Trowa qui m'installe sur le lit le plus proche. La femme s'approcha de moi et dit aux deux autres :

-Vous pouvez retourner dans votre classe, je m'occupe de votre camarade.

Ils sortirent donc, me jetant un dernier coup d'œil et lorsque la porte fut fermée, je ne pus me cacher contre la menace qui se dégageait de la très chère femme en face de moi.

-Je peux savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état cette fois-ci ?

-J'ai juste eu quelques soucis avec un groupe.

-C'est ça oui, un petit soucis qui te casse le bras et te fait d'autres blessures que je ne peux imaginer pour le moment !

Je baisse la tête sous son regard féroce mais je ne peux lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre…Ca ne l'a concerne de toute façon pas ! Je reste ainsi pendant un temps qui me semble si long, à me faire soigner sans jamais briser le silence. Pour finir, je sors de l'infirmerie peu de temps après que la sonnerie ait retenti et je me vois assailli par des camarades de classe, dont Clément.

-Comment te sens-tu, vieux ?

-Pour la millième fois de la journée… Ca pourrait aller mieux.

Il sourit mais je le vois reprendre son air sérieux alors qu'il nous a éloigné du groupe.

-Comment se fait-il que Grèg et Wufei ne soient pas là aujourd'hui ? Et ce n'est pas un hasard si tu es dans cet état dis-moi !

Je lui raconte alors tout, notre agression hier soir, l'enlèvement de Wufei, Trowa qui me retrouve et emmène Grégory à l'hôpital mais je passe bien sur la scène chez Trowa. Clément encaisse tout, sous le choc, et s'assied, sans même regarder derrière lui, sur un banc, les yeux dans le vide. Je me mets à ses côtés et nous restons ainsi, dans le silence, pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que un groupe nous rejoigne.

-Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi, Duo ? Me demande Hilde alors qu'ils s'installent tous les quatre près de nous.

-Ca ira, et je n'ai pas envie de tourner tout seul chez moi.

Elle sourit timidement et baisse la tête. Je suis surpris et remarque que les autres ont l'air d'être dans le même état. Ils me regardent fixement, l'air grave.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

-Trowa nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, répond alors le blond.

Je soupire et me frotte doucement les côtes de mon bras valide. Clément, lui, les regarde tour à tour puis soupire aussi.

-Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

-On verra ça avec Alex au soir.

-Quoi ?? Tu comptes sortir ce soir ?

-Bien sur Clem, je ne vais pas laisser Wufei, où qu'il soit sans agir !

-Dans ton état tu ne sers absolument à rien, c'est même pire que la fois avec Zech !!

Je me relève directement et part sans me préoccuper des appels de Clément.

Le soir arrive enfin, je n'ai fait que tourner dans la ville depuis la conversation avec Clément et je ne suis pas étonné de le retrouver avec les autres après avoir passé la porte du bâtiment en ruine. Il me sourit faiblement alors que Alex me coupe la vision en se mettant face à moi pour voir mon état. Je le rassure vite et me dirige vers Clément mais au fur et à mesure que je m'avance vers lui, je ne peux qu'ouvrir grand les yeux en découvrant Quatre, Heero et Trowa à côté de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ??

_A suivre…_

Voilà, désolé à tous pour le retard mais avec les exams je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps de me consacrer à l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et si vous avez quelque chose à dire, laissez une review, merci beaucoup !


	9. Chapter 9

_Auteur : Trichou_

_Source : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoi bien sûr, euh…. schoolfic_

_Couple : 2+5, 2x3, 1x4_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas..._

_Encore un grand merci à Nane et Atsuna pour leurs encouragements, ainsi que ceux qui ajoute la fic dans leur alertes, je vous adore et c'est grâce à vous que je continue cette fic._

**Parle-moi.**

_Chapitre 9_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?? _

-Duo, avant que tu ne te mettes en colère, écoute-moi, s'écrie Clem, s'interposant, les mains face à lui. J'ai essayé de les dissuader mais rien n'y fait, ils veulent nous aider et sont déterminés.

J'observe vaguement mon ami, détaillant son visage fatigué et angoissé. Il m'a déjà vu en colère et je sais qu'il essaie d'éviter toute tentative que cela se reproduise. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Un mal de crâne vient pointer son nez au moment où il ne fallait pas et ça me met encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Alors que je rouvre les yeux, les observant tous, attendant une réponse de ma part, je sens un bras se poser sur mes épaules et lorsque je tournai la tête, je vois le visage souriant d'Alex.

-C'est génial, n'est ce pas Duo ? Que des jeunes comme ça, décident de nous aider. Nous ne pouvions espérer mieux ! Quoi que quelques uns en plus ça ne ferait pas de mal.

Ce fut la phrase que j'entendis de trop. J'hurle, poussant Alex loin de moi, le fusillant du regard, devenant presque noir, alors que mes mains serrées au maximum, tremblaient sous la colère.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE PRENDRE CA A LA LEGERE !!

-Mais Duo…

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS !! CE N'EST PAS DEVANT UN JEU VIDEO QUE NOUS SOMMES !! ON PARLE DE VIE REELLE, JE NE VEUX PAS QUE D'AUTRES PERSONNES INTERVIENNENT LA DEDANS ET METTENT LEUR VIE EN DANGER !! C'EST CLAIR ??

Je m'arrête de crier, et reprends mon souffle. Alex avait reculé sous la surprise, Clément avait baissé la tête, sûrement dès le début de ma crise. Quatre paraissait terrifié, tremblant contre Heero qui gardait son air calme, tout comme Trowa.

Je ferme les yeux, me calmant un maximum, sentant mon cœur battre à la chamade. Il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas tuer tout ce monde, là, maintenant.

-Duo…

Je tourne mon regard vers Alex, qui venait de murmurer mon nom. On voyait de la peine dans ses yeux. Il s'approche doucement vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Me serrant contre son torse. Je me laisse aller sans résister, soupirant de nouveau, m'accrochant à lui en cramponnant le dos de sa veste. Il passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux en murmurant des mots rassurant que moi seul dois entendre. Puis doucement, il s'écarte un peu de moi.

-Écoute Duo, je sais que ce qui est arrivé à Wufei t'a attristé mais nous avons quand même besoin d'eux pour le retrouver. Comme l'a dit Clément, ils sont décidés et tu peux leur demander toi-même, ils ne changeront pas d'avis. Alors maintenant, petit tigre, tu vas te calmer, on va sortir et retrouver notre Wufei adoré, d'accord ?

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer, les yeux rivés sur Alex qui me sourit en retour. J'observe ensuite les autres derrière nous, apparemment ils étaient tous d'accord avec le chef. Je ne peux que me résigner. Je sais que c'est peine perdue en voyant la détermination des trois autres.

-Très bien… Si c'est ce que vous voulez…

Clément et Quatre affichent instantanément un sourire et mon ami se dirige vers moi, les bras grand ouverts et nous nous étreignions, lui-même soulagé de ma décision.

-Bon, les gars, désolé de réduire ce câlin du soir mais il faudrait que l'on sorte un peu.

-Tu as raison, Alex.

Je lui souris et ils commencent à sortir. J'allais les suivre lorsqu'on me retient par le bras.

-Ne nous sous-estime pas, dit Heero d'un ton neutre et sans contradiction.

Je le regarde, septique et alors que j'allais répondre, le blond à côté de lui prend la parole.

-Ce que Heero veut dire, c'est qu'on a déjà vécu des choses et nous savons nous défendre donc ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Nous connaissons la gravité du moment et nous savons comment agir.

-Très bien. Après tout je ne vous connais pas vraiment. Restez quand même prudent. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Quatre sourit et se dirige vers la sortie, suivi de Heero et alors que je m'apprête à faire de même, je sens un torse contre mon dos tandis que deux bras m'encerclent, m'interdisant de bouger. Malgré le fait que je ne le voyais pas, je pouvais reconnaître l'odeur de Trowa. Cette odeur que j'avais sentie lors de notre premier baiser et aussi au second, à l'infirmerie. Je n'ose bouger, ni même parler, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose. Je finis par sentir son souffle dans mon cou, qui me fait frissonner, et entends sa voix dans un murmure.

-Prends soin de toi ce soir. Je ne serai pas toujours là…

Ses bras bougent et enlèvent leur emprise sur moi alors que mon dos quitte la chaleur de son torse. Je le vois me dépasser et avancer vers la porte.

-Attends ! M'écrie-je.

Il s'arrête et plonge son regard dans le mien qui me fait presque chavirer.

-Après tout ça… Il faudrait que l'on parle…

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'observer puis sort, sans rien ajouter. Je le suis, peu de temps après, et retrouve les autres dehors. Alex nous divise tous en groupe pour mieux fouiller la ville. Après avoir donné ses derniers ordres et conseils, nous nous séparons, chacun de notre côté.

J'observe Quatre, Heero et Trowa partir de leur côté avec Alex et plusieurs de la bande. Je sens à ce moment précis un malaise soudain, indéfinissable. Je fixe un point du coin de la rue où ils viennent de disparaître, espérant les revoir rapidement et en un seul morceau.

-Duo !

Je sursaute face à l'appel et me tourne vers Clément, qui m'attend avec les autres. Je leur souris doucement, essayant d'effacer le pressentiment au plus profond de moi-même, et m'avance vers eux d'un pas lent, mal assuré. Arrivé près d'eux, Clément me rend le sourire, apparemment lui non plus n'est pas très serein. Mais nous devons quand même partir à la recherche de Wufei, en espérant que tout ce passe pour le mieux.

Nous parcourions les rues depuis plusieurs minutes, ci ce n'est des heures. Nous avions fouillé chaque recoin de ruelles, les parcs près de notre secteur, interrogé les rares personnes à l'extérieur, mais rien. Pas une infime information quand à la présence du gang, ni même de Wufei.

Je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc, les bras sur les genoux, le corps penché en avant. Je soupire, fixant un point invisible au sol et je peux sentir une présence se placer à mes côtés.

-Peut être que nous ne nous y prenons pas bien, déclare doucement Clément.

-Que veux-tu dire, je demande en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Hé bien... Je doute qu'à l'heure actuelle ils soient tous en train de faire la fête à l'extérieur. Qui plus est, avec Wufei chez eux, ils doivent être sur leur garde, ils se doutent qu'on ne va pas rester sans rien faire.

-Peut être qu'ils ne s'attendent pas non plus à ce que l'on agisse dès le lendemain.

-Non... Ils doivent se préparer le plus tôt possible, je pense.

-Mais où peut-on chercher alors ? Je soupire, rebaissant la tête.

-Alors, là...

-Toi qui me fais un discours d'une plombe pour dire qu'on est dans le mauvais chemin, tu n'as même pas de solution ?

Clément rit, cette fois d'un rire franc, et je ne peux que sourire en entendant ce son si rare ces temps-ci. Je me relève, m'adossant au banc, me massant le bras blessé alors que Clément est assis nonchalamment, les bras sur le bord du banc. Je regarde les autres du groupe, assis à terre, discutant entre eux, certains allumant une cigarette pour se relaxer.

-J'aimerais une cigarette, là, maintenant, je dis calmement.

-Ah non ! Touche pas cette saloperie !

-Oh ça va Clem. Je connais ton abjection pour les cigarettes, mais je n'en suis pas dépendant, j'en tire une tous les 2 mois !

-Et alors ? Tu peux très bien en être dépendant avec ça !

Je soupire, souriant du coin des lèvres.

-Et ne te fous pas de moi !

-Je ne me fous pas de toi, Clem !

Il me regarde, suspicieux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire encore plus, le rendant encore plus douteux. Cet échange est coupé par le reste du groupe qui s'amène, tout sourire, vers nous.

-Dites vous deux, ça vous dit d'aller à ce bar, derrière nous. On pourra réfléchir mais en étant au chaud et à l'aise.

J'hésite un moment, ce n'est pas raisonnable de se mettre là alors que les autres continuent leur recherche sans s'arrêter... Clément semble lire dans mes pensées, alors qu'il se tourne vers moi:

-C'est vrai que c'est la même chose de réfléchir là-bas plutôt qu'ici dans le froid. Et puis nous ne savons pas où aller et ça ne nous aidera pas plus ici.

Je finis par acquiescer, alors que les autres crient leur joie et nous nous dirigeons vers ce fameux bar. En rentrant, c'est tout de suite une ambiance chaleureuse qui nous envahi. Les tables sont disposées contre les murs, laissant la place aux gens pour passer et de la place pour le bar, qui prend une bonne partie du lieu, avec ses verres suspendus au dessus du barman, les bouteilles d'alcool derrière lui. La couleur rouge prend le dessus sur toutes les autres et les lampes tamisées donnent l'impression que chaque personne a son coin tranquille dans la pièce. Tout au fond, une télévision envoie de la musique qui couvre le brouhaha général tandis que d'autres personnes sirotent leur boisson, les yeux rivés à l'écran.

Nous passons ce monde et nous dirigeons vers le fond, vers une table reculée où personne ne pourra écouter notre conversation. Tout de suite, la serveuse arrive, le sourire aux lèvres, et prend notre commande, repartant directement au bar. Nous continuons donc à savoir où chercher, les endroits les plus probables pour un gang, lorsqu'un groupe de mecs rentrent, offrant un tapage qui surpasse celui de toute la pièce. Immédiatement, je fixe l'ensemble du groupe, les suivant du regard lorsqu'ils s'installent au bar, faisant racler les tabourets, et continuant leur conversation sur un ton plus haut que les autres.

Je continue de les fixer, certains apparemment déjà bien entamés, ils commandent chacun une boisson au barman qui à l'air de bien les connaitre. Ils doivent être des habitués et ce le croient un peu trop, en collant la serveuse qui ne peut qu'essayer de se faufiler en dehors de leurs griffes. Mais un détail accroche mon regard. Un type plus particulièrement. Celui-ci porte une veste en cuir noir et il me semble le reconnaître. C'est alors que je vois apparaître sa main avec une bague en argent et mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Mais oui ! Il était bien avec le groupe qui nous a attaqué ! Je reconnaîtrais cette bague entre mille ! Et le fait que ce soit lui qui l'a porte ne peut être une simple évidence.

Je souffle discrètement ma découverte à Clément qui tourne immédiatement le regard vers la cible. Les autres nous regardent avec étonnement et nous leur expliquons rapidement et ils reprennent leur rôle. Attendant que quelque chose se passe, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait nous aider. Le groupe continue son brouhaha incessant pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ce qui me donne passablement mal au crâne. Mais finalement ils décident d'un commun accord de sortir, se levant, lâchant quelques pièces de monnaie sur le comptoir, criant des « salut » ou « bye » au barman qui leur sourit.

Nous nous levons à notre tour, laissant de l'argent sur la table, et sortons en vitesse, ne préférant ne laisser une grande distance entre eux. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour les repérer. Apparemment, même dehors ils haussent le ton, ne semblant pas être tracassés sur le fait qu'ils puissent réveiller du monde ou déranger n'importe qui. Nous continuons donc notre poursuite, laissant une distance raisonnable entre nous, ne les laissant pas nous échapper. Malgré ça, je ne peux que me demander comment nous allons nous en tirer. Qui sait où ils vont nous emmener et s'ils ne vont pas nous découvrir. Je jette un regard à Clément et remarque qu'il observe les alentours, essayant sans doute de reconnaître les lieux. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un endroit très connu pour nous. Et cela ne fait qu'accentuer notre malaise. La lumière semble laisser place à l'obscurité et les gens semblent ne pas sortir de chez eux. C'est tout en me triturant l'esprit que je remarquai que notre cible favorite se détachait du groupe, prenant un chemin de gauche pendant que les autres suivaient le leur. Clément me regarda, un sourire en coin, l'air vainqueur, et sans même se parler nous suivons le pauvre qui a décidé de retrouver seul.

Nous tournons donc vers la ruelle sombre, détaillant les alentours. Une simple ruelle, mal éclairé mais tout de même assez que pour distinguer les formes présentes. C'est avec beaucoup de surprises que nous découvrons que ce type est parti se chercher un « passe-temps » pour la nuit. En effet, cette ruelle à l'air d'être l'endroit de réunion pour toutes les prostituées de la ville. Et notre cible a trouvé à son goût. Le corps collé contre celui d'une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux blonds, à l'allure provocante et toute habillée de cuir noir, on peut dire qu'il a bon goût…

Clément à l'air gêné mais je lui fais comprendre d'un regard que c'est le moment d'agir. Nous courrons directement vers le mec qui n'a pas beaucoup le temps de réagir, si ce n'est de pousser la blonde pour essayer de s'échapper mais il finit par être emprisonné contre le mur, clément le maintenant fermement et les autres autour pour surveiller au cas où.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Siffla-t-il.

-Tu devrais le savoir, dis-je en entrant dans son champs de vision.

Je peux avoir avec satisfaction son regard s'agrandir sous la surprise et sa bouche s'ouvrir. Mais il se reprend assez vite et essaie de se débattre mais c'est sans compter sur la force de Clem et l'aide d'autres du groupe.

-Bon maintenant on a assez joué, dis-je, m'avançant près de lui et le coupant court à sa tentative de fuite en plaçant un couteau, sortir de ma veste, sous sa gorge.

Dis-moi où sont les autres !

-Et pourquoi je vous le dirais ?

-Et bien si tu tiens à la vie, tu n'as pas trop le choix, intervient Clem.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur avec vos menaces ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez !

Nous échangeons un regard avec Clem, puis il me sourit, son sourire devenant sadique lorsqu'il se tourne vers notre prisonnier.

-Et bien, ça ne serait pas amusant si on te tuait sur-le-champ…

-Qu…Que veux-tu dire ?

Clem continue de sourire tout en descendant sa main vers le pantalon du type qui commence à trembler légèrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous !

Sa voix est montée tout d'un coup, prouvant qu'il ne se maîtrise plus. C'est à ce moment que je comprends l'idée de mon ami et que j'entre dans son jeu.

-Si tu tiens tant à mourir laisse-nous nous amuser avant…

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Je sais que tu adores le genre de distraction que t'offres ces filles mais ça serait dommage s'il manquait une partie… Disons importante de ton anatomie…

Juste à se moment-là Clem a fini de défaire le pantalon, qui tombe à terre. J'approche le couteau vers sa partie intime alors que ses tremblements ne font qu'augmenter. Mon visage est proche du sien et je ne peux que susurrer, le regard sombre :

-Alors dis moi, est ce que ça te plairait d'avoir un bout de toi en moins pour le reste de ta vie ? Ca ne devrait pas plaire aux filles tout ça… Et puis je doute qu'avec tes moyens tu puisses faire quelque chose contre toi…

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ! S'écrie-t-il de peur.

-Je veux savoir où ton chef à conduit mon ami après la bataille.

-Je…Je…

-Alors ?

J'appuyai le couteau plus fort contre la chair sensible, sentant la lame s'enfoncer un peu plus.

-Ils sont à l'entrepôt désinfecté au quartier des bas fonds !

Je lui souris, alors que son visage ne montre que de la peur et du dégoût. Je range finalement le couteau à sa place et fais signe aux autres de s'occuper du prisonnier, pour être sur qu'il ne dérange pas. Dès qu'ils ont finis, je demande à deux du groupe de prévenir Alex et les autres et de nous rejoindre là-bas. Nous ne serons pas de trop avec tout le monde. C'est ainsi que nous nous séparons et nous dirigeons vers l'entrepôt désigné. Étrangement, nous ne rencontrons personne tout au long du chemin. Les rues sont tout aussi sombres que les autres et il est difficile de se repérer et surtout éviter les ordures qui traînent ci et là. C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs injures de certains d'entre nous, nous arrivons à destination ; se faufilant discrètement pour avoir une bonne observation.

Apparemment l'indication du mec était correcte, plusieurs gars étaient devant l'entrée ; certains fumant, d'autres discutant comme si de rien n'était. Ils portent tous des vestes en cuir avec le symbole de leur gang alors que leur style varie du grunge au classique. J'en imagine d'ailleurs bien, des fils à papa, se retrouvant là pour se faire des amis qui les poignarderaient dans le dos si c'était pour avoir du fric.

Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me tourne et vois Clem qui me fait signe d'aller à quelque pas de là.

-Je suppose que l'on attend le reste de la troupe, fit-il à voix basse.

-Oui ça serait de la folie que d'intervenir maintenant. Nous sommes trop peu.

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas mettre une plombe à arriver, rajoute-t-il d'un air grognon en s'installant contre le mur.

Je lui sourit alors que les autres font de même et jette quelques coups d'œil vers l'entrepôt.

Nous avons attendu comme ça une bonne demi-heure, si pas trois quarts d'heure, à regarder si rien ne se passe et à discuter le plus bas possible. C'est ainsi qu'après tout ce temps, nous voyons Alex et les autres arriver en silence, surpris de nous retrouver assis en cercle dans un coin sombre. Je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'avance un peu, nous tournant le dos puis se retourne vers nous, nous scrutant tous au tour à tour. C'est bizarre c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi sérieux. Ses traits sont tirés, lui donnant trois ans de plus.

-Bien… Duo, tu pars avec la moitié de gang derrière l'entrepôt, il doit sûrement y avoir une autre entrée. Pendant ce temps moi et les autres nous allons nous amuser.

La je reconnais bien Alex, avec son sourire sadique. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il réserve aux pauvres types. Je lui sourit et me dirige vers l'arrière du bâtiment, suivi d'une partie du gang. Je me retourne un peu avant d'arriver et je suis surpris de retrouver Quatre, Heero et Trowa. Le blond me sourit, accompagné de Clem, et je ne peux que le leur rendre. Nous passons par de petites ruelles et atteignons l'arrière avec facilité. Aucune porte à portée mais il y a plusieurs fenêtres en mauvais état, ce qui nous aide encore plus. Nous n'avons qu'à empiler plusieurs poubelles ou autres.

Clem fait une grimace. Bon c'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air très stable tout ça. On a trouvé des caisses mais elle ne sont plus vraiment en état et notre « échelle » vacille dangereusement. Bon… Je demande a certains de maintenir le plus possible les caisses. Je me décide à passer devant, montant doucement, essayant de trouver l'endroit le plus stable où passer. Je sens le regard des autres sur moi, mais surtout celui brûlant de mon français… Enfin je veux dire de Trowa… Reste calme Duo, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un faux pas, tu y arrives presque ! Ca y est j'arrive à la fenêtre, jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La voie est libre, je rentre et repasse la tête à l'extérieur leur signalant qu'ils peuvent venir. Je sens quelque chose tirer ma natte, je me tourne vivement et soupire de soulagement lorsque je vois qu'elle s'est juste accrochée au bord de la fenêtre. Je les aide à passer et informe ceux en bas de rejoindre Alex.

D'un commun accord, nous parons fouiller les alentours, à la recherche d'une présence. Je suis Clément qui est parti le premier et suis étonnée du silence qui y règne. Ceux derrière moi sont assez inquiets, je le vois sur leur visage. J'accroche le regard de Trowa et lui sourit avant de reporter l'attention devant moi. Nous descendons un escalier le plus calmement possible et c'est alors qu'un bruit nous alerte, stoppant notre marche. J'avance doucement près de la porte entre ouvert d'où s'échappe de la lumière. C'est là que je le vois, assis attaché sur une chaise, les cheveux détachés et en pétard, Wufei a la tête basse mais je peux voir du sang sur ses vêtements. Non loin de lui se trouve le chef, assis sur une table, en grande discussion au téléphone. Je ne peux pas voir l'autre bout de la pièce mais j'entends des voix et ils doivent être assez nombreux.

Je me tourne vers les autres. Ils ont l'air d'être tous d'accord. Je fais un signe de tête en direction de la pièce et ils hochent tous la tête chacun à leur tour. J'acquiesce doucement, sortant le couteau de ma veste. Puis d'un geste rapide, je donne un grand coup de pied dans la porte et entre, suivi des autres. Le chef fait volte face, la surprise peinte sur son visage, la bouche ouverte et le téléphone toujours sur l'oreille. Wufei a relevé la tête, la surprise remplacée par le soulagement quand il me voit. Je lui souris. Des bleus recouvrent son visage ainsi que des coupures. Ils n'y ont pas allé de mains mortes ces salauds ! Je tourna la tête vers la gauche, là où j'entendais les voix et je peux compter une dizaine de gars.

-Comment êtes-vous entrés ! S'exclame le chef après quelques secondes.

-Oh il ne vaudrait mieux pas que vous le sachiez, intervient Clément.

_A suivre..._

Trichou: J'avoue que c'est bien coupé quand même ce chapitre... Enfin c'est Atsu-chan qui en a décidé, je pensais plutôt le faire plus tard mais bon, ça reviens au même...

Duo: Dis plutôt que ça t'as arrangé!

Trichou: Hum... Rien à voireuh!

Duo: C'est ça... Tu ne l'as fais pas à moi! Enfin au moins on a notre chapitre parce que avec toi on en avait encore pour 5 mois à cette allure...

Trichou: Nan mais c'est pas vrai! Je pensais le finir fin de ce mois-ci! D'ailleurs on est le combien là?

Duo: Le 26...

Trichou: ... Ah...

Duo: C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... On aurait pu encore attendre...

Trichou: Oh et puis Prout! Il est là c'est le principal!

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Si vous avez des réflexions à faire dessus n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage beaucoup. Sur ce, bonnes fins de vacances pour les veinards et bon courage pour les autres!


End file.
